Downtime in Las Vegas
by Aggy
Summary: Rogue and Wraith squadrons visit Vegas. Chaos ensues for a harried tour guide. Starring Face Loran, Ton Phanan, Wedge Antilles, Wes Janson, Hobbie Klivan, and OCs.
1. Briefing

Title: Downtime in Las Vegas  
  
Author: Aggy Agheart@lycos.com  
  
Characters: Erin and the Wraiths/Rogues  
  
Rating: R  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars but I own the original characters (George Lucas does) I've created and the creativity that allowed me to write this. Don't sue me, I'm poor.  
  
Note: If you like the story, please send me a review.  
  
1  
  
2  
  
3  
  
4 Downtime in Las Vegas  
  
Chapter 1-Briefing  
  
  
  
Lisa took a deep breath, trying to control the urge to either tear her hair out by the roots or vaporize the men that milled around her. Who would have thought being surrounded by so many handsome pilots would be a chore instead of a fantasy turned reality? But instead of being fawned over by the gorgeous beings that lounged near their transports, they were asking Lisa annoying questions, griping about petty inconveniences, and trying to slip into Vegas without their escorts.  
  
Why did I agree to become an ambassador? What bit of insanity spurred me into saying "yes?" I was in my right mind sometime during my life. What happened to me?  
  
"Excuse me," The speaker was a blond farm boy that Lisa didn't recognize from any of the Rogue Squadron comic books. She THOUGHT his name might be Garvin or Gavin or something that started with a G. She silenced him with a glare that set him scurrying back to his transport, ready to return to inviting wastes of Tattooine.  
  
The fact that Tattoine truly existed still amazed Lisa. Who would have thought that the movies were, as a whole, based on fact? Thousands of light years away, there really had been a civil war between the Empire and the Alliance.  
  
And that was the reason why Lisa had agreed to become an ambassador. After spending so many years watching the movies, she hadn't been able to pass up the chance to meet the characters that had inspired the holy Trilogy.  
  
By some strange twist of the Force or luck, a pilot (as expected, Rogue Squadron was involved) had flown into a wormhole that led to Earth. When his squadron mates followed, they were amazed by the beautiful azure sphere that had filled their viewports.  
  
The Rogues returned to the fleet with reports of a new world. Or more correctly a new galaxy. Envoys were quickly dispatched to Earth and treaties were secretly ratified. As part of the agreements between the Republic and Earth, certain individuals would be able to travel between the galaxies, strengthening relations between the differing governments and affirming the sincerity of each party's promises. This clause in the treaty meant that envoys and hosts would be needed to travel between the galaxies and to help acclimate the Alliance's ambassador's to Earth customs.  
  
But who would be the needed hosts and envoys?  
  
It seemed that a few individuals, including a certain creator of science fiction movies, had slipped through smaller wormholes, to visit the galaxy far, far away. Since the movies and books were such accurate guides to the customs of the Alliance's universe, the fans of the Trilogy were quickly recruited.  
  
Lisa was still amazed that the obsession her family and friends had teased her mercilessly about had resulted in such a perfect career. Who would have thought spending so much time at the conventions, memorizing the ever- growing collection of SW books, and devouring every scrap of Star Wars trivia present on the Internet would lead to becoming a liaison between Earth and the Alliance?  
  
Since Lisa was well known on the convention scene, she had been chosen as both ambassador and as a recruitment officer. She would find individuals that seemed to have the knowledge and temperament to deal with the strange situations presented by the unusual duties entailed in introducing their visitors to Earth culture. And their respective governments would run the needed background checks to ensure that the person was not a liability to public relations.  
  
After a year of hurried negotiations, all the diplomatic wrinkles were finally ironed out. Travel between Earth and the galaxy now labeled "THX" was more to keep diplomatic relations friendly. Since Rogue Squadron had discovered the wormhole, they were allowed to have downtime on Earth to explore the planet they were referring to as "theirs." As on the planets in their galaxy, the Rogues were paraded around as great heroes, going to one boring diplomatic function after another. Finally tiring of the routine (or more accurately, tiring of having to constantly wear dress uniforms) the Rogues demanded a more leisurely visit to Earth.  
  
Which was why Lisa was surrounded by two squadrons' worth of pilots. By the time various government officials had finished having hysterics over the idea of letting the Rogues loose on the unsuspecting population of Earth, Wedge Antilles was commanding two squadrons that were distinctly HIS: Rogue Squadron and Wraith Squadron. Somehow, the General managed to convince the Powers That Be that despite Rogue Squadron being the official discoverers of Earth, the two squadrons were so closely connected that they were one unit. Somehow the argument worked, and the Wraiths were given the same holiday granted to the Rogues.  
  
Thank you, Wedge Antilles. Lisa thought sourly. As if dealing with one squadron's worth of your misfits wasn't bad enough, you had to gift me with two!  
  
Lisa had been given a week's notice of the Squadrons arrival; forcing her to scramble to find a special group of tour guides fit for the challenge of spending Spring Break with the Rogues and Wraiths. Most of the fans Lisa had recruited only wanted to deal with Jedi, making task of finding a group of X-wing experts at such short notice nearly impossible.  
  
But the Force had been with her. She had somehow found the needed tour guides before the first transport landed. Saving Lisa from having to entertain any of the pilots during the entire duration of their stay in Las Vegas. Thank the Force that Erin knew so many Rogue Squadron fans. If I had had to play nursemaid to these egomaniacs, I would've started an intragalaxtic war.  
  
Erin.Lisa sighed at the thought of her sister by friendship. A year younger than Lisa physically, it seemed that she was twice her age mentally. Looking over the edge of her clipboard, she watched Erin sulk in the shadow of the airport-turned-space station.  
  
The last few months had been harsh for Erin. College life was nearing an end and her professors seemed to be taking grim enjoyment from loading the graduating class with more work than the sadistic teachers could ever possibly grade. Erin had absolutely no idea what to do with her life once she received her diploma. Despite her impressive test scores, no company had responded to her resumes and applications. While Erin's academic life attempted to suffocate her, a string of uncaring boyfriends had steadily eroded away her precious self-esteem. Lisa knew that Erin was nearing her breaking point and she was going to try everything possible to keep Erin from letting her despair get the better of her.  
  
Looks like I'm going to have to drag her into the fray. Lisa walked over to her friend, waiting until she was almost standing nose to nose with her before speaking. "Erin."  
  
The young woman looked up, gray eyes wide with surprise as if she hadn't realized that anyone was nearby.  
  
Surrounded by the heroes she adores and she doesn't even blink. She NEEDS to be shocked out of this melancholy. A wicked grin crossed Lisa's face. She knew the perfect companion for Erin.or more correctly the perfect companions to get through Erin's despair. 


	2. Duty Roster

Title: Downtime in Las Vegas  
  
Author: Aggy Agheart@lycos.com  
  
Characters: Erin and the Wraiths/Rogues  
  
Rating: R  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars but I own the original characters (George Lucas does) I've created and the creativity that allowed me to write this. Don't sue me, I'm poor.  
  
Note: Slight mistake in the discription of Wes. Please forgive me. grovel grovel grovel  
  
  
  
Downtime in Las Vegas  
  
Chapter 2-Duty Roster  
  
Erin looked at Lisa, both glad that she was being giving the opportunity of a lifetime and displeased that she had been forced out of her self-induced seclusion. It was so much easier to just hide. Do the things that others expected of her, ignore the unhappiness, and pretend that nothing was wrong. //This can't be any different than what I've been doing at the University. Do what Lisa needs me to do. Do what's expected of me, then go back to my quiet little dorm and lurk.//  
  
Resigning herself to her plan, Erin mumbled a hello, running a hand through her dark red hair as she eyed the crowd nervously.  
  
"You ready to help?"  
  
Erin shrugged. "Guess so, but I don't know what I'm suppose to do."  
  
Lisa watched as the other hosts eagerly paired up with the pilots that haunted their fantasies and tried not to stare her friend in disbelief. //Doesn't know what she's supposed to do? She DEFINITELY needs some fun.//  
  
She caught Erin's arm and began firmly steering her friend over to one of the transports. "I need you to make sure that the guys you're assigned to don't get into too much trouble while they're visiting."  
  
Erin allowed herself to be led until she heard the word "guys." "Wait a sec, GUYS. As in more than one?"  
  
"Yep," Lisa answered nonchalantly as she stopped in front of a transport marked with the Alliance logo. She gave Lisa a pleading look, but her friend only grinned, showing teeth that looks suspiciously like fangs to Erin's desperate mind.  
  
Logically she had known that the visitors were going to be the members of Rogue Squadron, but it had never connected with her. For some reason, she never thought she would be given a chance to meet the heroes. Here was her chance and she was panicking. These were the men she obsessed over.. And now Lisa was going to make either worst her nightmares or her greatest fantasies come true.  
  
"Really, Lisa," Erin said hurriedly. //I'm beginning to babble. I'm in serious trouble and there's no way in Hoth she's going to let me cut and run.// "You don't have to do this. I'll just go back to the hotel and."  
  
"Mope like you have been for the past three months? I'm sick of it. You're sick of it. So today we correct the problem."  
  
"But."  
  
"No buts." Lisa dragged her eyes away from the very fascinating derriere of Wedge Antilles. "Er.forget I said that." Lisa shook her head and grinned at Erin. "Now to introduce you to your new friends. Though how much you've read about them, they should be old friends."  
  
"Janson. Klivian. Front and Center."  
  
Lisa's voice rang above the swirl of eager conversations, dragging the two pilots from the young women they were trying to seduce. Janson saluted but was barely able to keep from grinning. Hobbie looked as uncomfortable as Erin felt as he, in turn, saluted. Lisa ignored the mischief gleaming in Wes' brown eyes, glad that Erin would have to deal with the pranksters and not her.  
  
Then Lisa realized that Erin was hiding behind her. "Erin," she growled quietly, sidestepping so that the young woman was in view. "These are your companions during your stay in Las Vegas."  
  
Erin swallowed hard and forced herself to stop staring at the silver caps on the toes of her cowboy boots. She found her courage and looked up.and realized that the god George Lucas had lied to the legions of female Star Wars fans. The pilots were incredibly attractive, more so than the actors portraying them or the drawings depicting them in the comics.  
  
Just has he had been described, Wes Janson did not look his age. Youthful looking despite his years and his trials in Rogue Squadron, but he was definitely NOT boyish. Black hair framed his handsome face, looking tousled as if he had just pulled off his flight helmet. Janson's brown eyes reminded her of chocolate, which made her think of uses of the confection that would shock anyone that thought they knew her well. His broad shoulders strained against the seams of his flight suit. Erin's eyes slid down what she hoped was an equally well-muscled torso to narrow hips.  
  
Pulling her thoughts and gaze away from Wes, she focused on Kilvian.  
  
Erin had never thought of Hobbie as being attractive. The books gave little description of him and he always seemed so dour. But his features were almost aristocratic. His pale hair was slicked back a bit too severely for her taste, but the idea of mussing it was very, very tempting. There were no visible reminders of his many crash landings except for his skin.//Maybe they SHOULD market bacta as a beauty aid. Women would pay a fortune for their skin to look that smooth.//  
  
The Rogues seemed just as fascinated by her as she was with them. Actually the word ogling came to Erin's mind. She had never thought herself the type of woman men would stare at, but Janson and Hobs seemed to think she was absolutely fascinating. Or at least certain areas of her anatomy were absolutely fascinating. She crossed her arms over that specific area and both of the Rogues seemed disappointed.  
  
Janson gave Erin one more appraising look before dropping to his knees before Lisa. "Oh thank you, evil overlord, Ma'am," Janson groveled. He almost kissed her shoes before Lisa jumped away. "Thank you for gracing us with this beautiful creation."  
  
"Cut the chatter, Flyboy." Erin couldn't help giggling as Lisa said the famous phrase from the Rogue comic books. "Your mission is to keep Ms. Erin Hart from wasting her vacation in Las Vegas in her hotel room." Lisa could sense that Janson was about to make some innuendo what would probably make Erin blush as red as her hair and hurriedly added. "In her hotel room brooding."  
  
"But the hotel is not off limits for.other uses?" Hobbie drawled. Erin's eyes widened, knowing what the Rogue was implying and was shocked that HOBBIE was implying it. //He's the boring one!// Almost as if he could read her thoughts, Kilvian turned his attention back to Erin.  
  
Her breath seemed to leave her chest violently as she tried not to squirm under his scrutiny. At least she told herself that her discomfort was from the intensity of his stare and not the erotic thoughts running rampant through her mind. //I'm going to be stuck in Las Vegas with this pair? Should I thank Lisa or hit her?// Then Wes gave her a grin that promised that this vacation would make her erotic thoughts seem chaste compared to what he had planned. //Thank Lisa. Definitely thank her.//  
  
Lisa smirked at Erin, knowing what her friend was thinking. "Have fun, dear. And do everything I would do." 


	3. Ticket to Ride

Title: Downtime in Las Vegas  
  
Author: Aggy Agheart@lycos.com  
  
Characters: Lisa, Erin (my characters) the Rogues and Wraiths  
  
Category: Humor  
  
Rated: R (probably not but just to be safe...)  
  
Archive: If you want it, but please tell me if you do.  
  
Feedback: Sure, but please don't ruin my fragile ego LOL  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars or it's characters (I wish I did) but I do own Lisa, Erin and the creativity that made this story. I'm not making any money but if Lucas would like to pay me... ;o)  
  
  
  
Downtime in Las Vegas  
  
1.1.1 Chapter 3-Ticket to Ride  
  
While the pair picked up their knapsacks, Lisa gave Erin an itinerary for the week. Erin almost groaned when she realized how little was planned for the Rogue's visit to Earth. A formal dinner tomorrow night, a few diplomatic functions, but as a whole, she would be the center of attention for Rogue Squadron's two greatest pranksters.  
  
//Force help me, I'm going to be their target for an entire week.// Visions of stuffed ewoks and the words "Yub yub, Commander," filled her mind. Erin glanced over her shoulder to see both pilots grinning at her like demented fools. //Wonder what the first practical joke will be.//  
  
Pushing away those thoughts before she had the good sense to panic, run back to her hotel, grab her gear, and take the next flight home, she stuffed the paperwork Lisa had given her into her purse. She gestured towards the chain link fence surrounding the  
  
parking lot. "This way, flyboys."  
  
As Erin and company passed the Squadrons, a symphony of wolf whistles was provided by the Rogues and Wraiths. Erin ducked her head, hiding her smile behind the fall of her hair, enjoying the attention of the handsome men she idolized. When she looked up, Janson  
  
grinned at his fellow pilots and clapped a hand on Erin's rear.  
  
Without thinking, Erin reacted.  
  
Within a few heartbeats, the stunned Rogue was flat on his back, Erin's cowboy boot pressed against his chest. Whoops of laughter surrounded her as she blushed brighter than her hair and stepped away from Wes.  
  
When she looked up, she found Wedge Antilles grinning at her. The great WEDGE ANTILLES was grinning at HER! Then he began to applaud. As did the rest of the  
  
members of the other squadrons. "About time the great lover was put in his place," Wedge chuckled.  
  
"You're just jealous that I have better luck with the ladies," Janson winced as he stood.  
  
"You call that luck?" Ton Phannon drawled. "We all know that you enjoy being flat on your back while in the presence of a beautiful woman, but we didn't know THAT was how you preferred getting into that position."  
  
Ton looked straight at her, not hiding the prosthetic that covered most of his face. Erin was surprised when she didn't flinch away from the blazing red light that replaced his lost eye. He nodded to her then her attention was diverted by Wes' hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Actually, I love it when a beautiful woman takes control of the situation." He emphasized his words with a quick kiss that left Erin dizzy.  
  
A gentle nudge from Hobs set her in motion, but she almost tripped over her own feet when a familiar, voice that sounded suspiciously like Fozzie Bear intruded into her thoughts.  
  
"Showgirls, I must see," Yoda announced. Erin turned and felt her jaw drop as she watched the famous Jedi Muppet argued with his tour guide. "But he..."  
  
Hobbie wrapped an arm around her waist to steady her. "Lucas lied. Said something about it being more dramatic if Skywalker was the last of the Jedi."  
  
A frazzled blonde, gave Erin a pleading look then began arguing with her guest. Yoda glared at the woman then repeated, "Showgirls, I must see!"  
  
The tour guide's patience was clearly being tried by the Jedi Master. "Master Yoda, I believe there are better ways for you to spend your time on Earth."  
  
Undaunted, Yoda continued his argument, "Vacation, this is. Fun we should have."  
  
The woman wrinkled her nose at the equally wrinkled Jedi. "But it was an awful movie, Master..."  
  
"No, No, No," Yoda interrupted, striking the asphalt with his gaffe stick. "Refer to movie, I do not. Women in sequins I wish to see." The guide was still protesting as Yoda hobbled over to his luggage.  
  
Glad I don't have her job. Escorting a cranky Jedi Master. Especially one that doesn't look human. What's she going to say? She's a ventriloquist? It's actually the world's largest interactive Yoda?//  
  
Erin's thoughts of Jedi Masters stilled when she realized Hobbie's hand was beginning some unauthorized exploration. Wes cleared his throat and she felt herself blush despite the fact that she had not encouraged Klivan's actions. "Trying to find the car keys, Hobs?" Wes asked dryly.  
  
Erin broke out of Klivan's' grasp, ignoring the tension between the two pilots. //Great, if they're not playing jokes on me, they'll be fighting for my attention. And Lisa calls this a vacation?//  
  
As soon as they hit the parking lot, the Rogues began arguing again. Both of the men wanted to drive the sleek black Firebird Lisa had rented for her. Erin, of course, said no. She loved the mean looking little car and the harsh rumble that erupted from beneath the  
  
hood.  
  
Lisa only THOUGHT she had been brooding. Actually, Erin had crept out of the hotel and spent the evening racing through the desert. She LOVED the car and there was no way in Hoth she was going to let those clowns take away even a moment of driving pleasure.  
  
"I should drive," Wes announced.  
  
Hobs glared at him, "Why should YOU drive?"  
  
"Because I'm the better pilot," Wes said smoothly.  
  
Erin arched a brow; keys clutched in her hand and settled herself against the fender. //This could entertaining//  
  
"You're the better pilot," Hobbie laughed. "I've shot down more TIEs..."  
  
"You've crashed more X-Wings..." That sobered Hobbie for a moment then he launched into another argument.  
  
She let the boys argue for about ten minutes then interrupted. "NEITHER one of you is driving," she announced, jingling the keys. "I'm driving."  
  
They both renewed their arguments, this time both targeting her instead of each other. She sighed as they listed dozens of excuses why she should let one of them behind the wheel. Eventually, she "won" the argument by pointing out that a) the back seat of a  
  
Firebird could not be as small as the cockpit of an x-wing b) neither one of them were licensed to drive ANY type of vehicle on this planet and c) since none of them were Jedi, they couldn't use the "You don't need to see our identification" trick on any patrolman that  
  
might pull them over.  
  
Grudgingly, the Rogues climbed into the car; Hobbie somehow being conned into sitting in the back seat despite the fact that Wes was the shorter of the two pilots. She allowed them to play navigator while she drove back to the hotel.  
  
Bad idea...  
  
Two hours later, they were in the middle of the desert with the outrageousness of Vegas far behind. Not that Erin minded. The long stretch of flat road was perfect for the powerful Firebird. But the company....  
  
//I wonder if they normally argue this much or this is a special performance just for me.//  
  
As they continued to make little verbal jabs at each other, her foot pressed harder on the accelerator until Hobbie broke through her thoughts. "I thought low level maneuvers were illegal on this planet." Erin shook her head and glanced at Klivian in the rearview mirror, "Huh?"  
  
"If this thing had wings, we'd be flying," he grinned.  
  
Finally Erin looked down at the speedometer and yelped. Both of the Rogues laughed as she began slowing down the car.  
  
Eventually she turned around headed back to the city, suffering through the pilots' teasing until she finally commented "Glad you two fly with R2 units coz you two are lousy navigators." She smirked as the pair became silent.  
  
By dusk they had found their way back to the strip and to their hotel. Checking in would have been annoying if Lisa hadn't already made the arrangements. Instead of having to bluff her way through explanations on why neither Wes or Hobs had credit cards or any other form of acceptable identification, the staff at the Mirage efficiently added their names to the computer and handed over keys to suites next door to Erin's room.  
  
They found the Rogues' luggage in their assigned rooms. //And of course these clowns would HAVE to argue over who has which room.// As the debate raged over who should have the suite closest to where Erin was sleeping, she scribbled a note telling them to meet her at eight for a late supper and slipped out of the room to take a much needed nap. 


	4. Adoration

Title: Downtime in Las Vegas  
  
Author: Aggy Agheart@lycos.com  
  
Characters: Lisa, Erin (my characters) the Rogues and Wraiths  
  
Category: Humor  
  
Rated: R (probably not but just to be safe...)  
  
Archive: If you want it, but please tell me if you do.  
  
Feedback: Sure, but please don't ruin my fragile ego LOL  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars or it's characters (I wish I did) but I do own Lisa, Erin and the creativity that made this story. I'm not making any money but if Lucas would like to pay me... ;o)  
  
  
  
Downtime in Las Vegas  
  
Chapter 4-Adoration  
  
It amazed him that on a desolate Outer Rim planet, such luxury could exist. Baen Alis took in his surroundings through covert glances as he waited for Her to acknowledge him. Plush red carpet beneath his knee; a subdued color that was almost black. A glance left, walls paneled in rich red-toned wood, an extravagance on a desert planet such as Tattooine. A glance right, a tapestry done in geometric patterns of Imperial crimson and black. Pacing in front of him, not that he had the audacity to look up at Her, was one of the greatest leaders the Empire had ever known.  
  
Madam Director Isard stalked across the maroon carpet, Her shining black boots traveling across his diminished line of sight. She paused in front of him; Alis fought the urge to look up at Her, knowing that such impudence would be severely punished. Instead he pressed his body against the carpet, waiting for Her to give him permission to rise.  
  
Then he would be able to look upon Her face. So very beautiful, like a work of art. The darkness of Her hair contrasted by the pale locks flowing from Her temples. Sculpted cheekbones. Full lips. Graceful features accenting those stunning eyes. One the color of oceans of his homeworld. The other like a blazing sunset: red with swirling flashes of gold.  
  
He closed his eyes, almost willing Her to speak. To allow him to bask in the brilliance of Her mind. She had been beaten. But not destroyed. Despite the luck of the Rebel Squadron, she had escaped. Lieutenants Celchu and Horn had targeted a shuttle they had believed to be transporting Madam Isard. But she had predicted that attack and had been well away from Thyferra before the first shot was fired.  
  
He almost snarled at the thought of the two Rogues that had attempted to end the life of the brilliant woman standing in front of him. He would make sure, they paid for their impudence.  
  
The Alliance and most of the remaining Imperial forces believed Her to be dead. But that would soon change. The galaxy needed, deserved, Her brilliance.  
  
Alis knew that he had been told only a small portion of Her plans, but he knew that Her forces would succeed. There was no room for doubt in his infatuated mind. The fact that Rogue Squadron had foiled Her various schemes to reunite the Empire in Her name was ignored or brushed away as successes created by nothing but fools' luck.  
  
Ysanne Isard was a goddess among mortals. He smiled against the thick wool. And soon, she would take Her place as ruler of the lesser beings of the galaxy.  
  
####  
  
Isard looked down at the man that almost groveled at her feet. He was competent, but his absolute devotion, though vital for her plans, was already beginning to tire her. For a moment, she wished Kirtan Loor was still alive, but she knew that she had acted correctly. Loor had become too ambitious. He had known her plans too intimately. He had been a liability that needed to be eliminated.  
  
But Loor had lacked one important trait that Alis seemed to have: loyalty. The man was almost fanatical in his loyalty to herself and the faded, almost dead, Empire. She knew his feelings for her had not been created by any "glory of the Empire" type sentiments. The man seemed totally and completely obsessed with her. She might have felt fear at this total devotion, but at this time, she needed someone that she could completely trust.  
  
And despite, or because of his fanatical devotion, Baen Alis was that being.  
  
###  
  
A casual word from Her full lips bid him to rise. As he slowly straightened, She moved to the heavy desk that dominated the room. He focused his gaze just above Her right shoulder, not wanting to offend Her with a presumptuous look.  
  
"There is little time available for this assignment, Agent Alis, so I will be direct."  
  
She had spoken of Imperial duties, now he could focus his attention on Her. Again, he was struck by Her beauty. The nerfhide-covered chair was a simple throne that she sat in with Imperial regality.  
  
Swallowing hard, he ignored his emotions, steeling himself for his next assignment. "Whatever you wish of me, Madam Director, I will give to you."  
  
Her eyes narrowed and Alis feared he had said too much. Would she strike him down for implying more than faithful service? For hinting at a more.intimate.relationship.  
  
He let out a quiet sigh when she seemed to ignore the comment. "As you know, Rogue Squadron has been an annoyance to me for many years. Their infallible luck is a nuisance that this galaxy must soon be rid of."  
  
His mind stumbled over Her words. "This galaxy?"  
  
She sat back in the chair, Her eyes flashing with fire and ice. "The Rogues stumbled upon a passageway to another galaxy. Humans live on one of the planets, but their technology is millennia behind ours."  
  
He tried to placate Her growing temper. "If these individuals are so unsophisticated, then how can they be a threat?"  
  
"They are a threat," She snarled, "Because they support the Rebels."  
  
Instantly realizing his mistake, Alis dropped to one knee before the desk. "Forgive my ignorance, Madam Director."  
  
His action seemed to placate Her. "Despite, or because of, their technological deficiencies, the people of the Lucas galaxy are eager to support the Rebels. There is a series of vids that was released on their world that glorifies the War, making its young people zealous to fight against the Empire. The Rebels are opening up diplomatic relations in hopes of recruiting fresh blood into their military forces and into." Her lip curled in distaste, "The newly formed Jedi academy."  
  
Alis flexed his hands into fists. His hatred for the Jedi was almost as intense as his feelings for Rogue Squadron. One of the bastards that had attempted to murder Madam Director was now being trained as a Jedi. For months he had been watching that particular padawan and the Academy intensely, waiting for a chance to show his loyalty to Her by removing both annoyances from Her campaign.  
  
"The treaty must be destroyed." She leaned forward, steepling Her fingers as Her eyes became unfocused. "If an inter-galactic incident were to occur. One that would lead to war between the Lucas Galaxy and the Rebels."  
  
He knew where Her thoughts were leading and yielded to the urge to interrupt. "Then the Empire could offer aid to the foreign galaxy, gaining the resources that the Rebels crave and filling our ranks with new recruits. And," he added, bowing his head in reverence to Her. "If Madam Director's plans for this campaign are as brilliant as they have been before, then the Rebels will be facing two armed forces instead of one."  
  
A flare of hope warmed him when a faint smile graced Her lovely face. "Very good, Agent Alis. Perhaps you are a worthy replacement for Loor." The smile quickly faded, "But the seemingly endless source of luck for the Rebels must be destroyed."  
  
"And of course, the source of that luck is Rogue Squadron."  
  
She nodded, then tossed him a data card. "The Squadron is on Earth, the only habitable planet in Lucas. That card has all the information you'll need. Itinerary. Lists of where the pilots are staying. Maps of the city. Intel will give you an orientation of the local customs."  
  
She stood, clearly signifying the meeting was ending. "I expect an outline of your plans within three hours. A transport will be waiting as soon as I give my approval." Suddenly she was towering over him, Her mysterious eyes almost hypnotizing him. "I normally do not give my operatives this much freedom. Do not disappoint me, Alis."  
  
With a wave of Her hand, he was dismissed. 


	5. Along Came a Spider

Title: Downtime in Las Vegas  
  
Author: Aggy Agheart@lycos.com  
  
Characters: Lisa, Erin (my characters) the Rogues and Wraiths  
  
Category: Humor  
  
Rated: R (probably not but just to be safe...)  
  
Feedback: Sure, but please don't ruin my fragile ego LOL  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars or it's characters (I wish I did) but I do own Lisa, Erin and the creativity that made this story. I'm not making any money but if Lucas would like to pay me... ;o)  
  
  
  
  
  
Downtime in Las Vegas  
  
Chapter 5-Along Came a Spider  
  
  
  
She was going to kill them. Simple as that. She was going to annihilate them. It didn't matter if they were two of her favorite pilots from Rogue Squadron. This morning, they had crossed the line.  
  
They had seemed so gentlemanly at dinner. Dressed in the hated, but stunning, dress uniforms. Impeccable manners. Beautiful compliments, flirting that was sensual but not lewd. One of the best dates she had ever had. But this morning..  
  
She didn't know how they did it. Neither one of them had a key to her suite and neither one of the handsome Rogues had spent the night. But somehow they had.  
  
"JANSON! KLIVIAN! FRONT AND CENTER!"  
  
The two straggled into the sitting room, and Erin tried to resist the urge to kill.  
  
When they saw the rage in her gray eyes, they straightened up, saluting her as if she were Wedge Antilles himself. Despite the moment of seriousness, Wes reverted back to his prankster self. "Who gets to be front and who gets to be."  
  
"SHUT UP!"  
  
They looked down at the floor as if waiting for her to slaughter them with the force of her temper. How she felt, she could easily destroy them with merely a look.  
  
Then Wes seemed to gather a measure of his usual over confidence. "What did we do, oh Angry One?"  
  
  
  
"What did you do?" Erin hissed. She held up one of Victoria's Secrets. A life-like plastic spider clung to the lace. If she had been wearing the bra it would have looked like the spider was dangling from her..  
  
Erin was sure Wes knew where exactly the spider would have been positioned because his eyes suddenly glazed over.  
  
"YOU PUT SPIDERS IN MY UNDERWEAR DRAWER!"  
  
Hobbie cringed and Wes snapped out of his fantasies. "But they were fakes," Kilvian protested.  
  
She ground her teeth, fighting to urge to tear them into itty-bitty pieces. "If the HAD been real, you'd both be dead men already." The mere thought of the plastic ones were enough to make her skin crawl, real ones would have set her into fits of uncontrollable screaming. /Nothing like reaching into your panty drawer and finding it infested with arachnids. If I didn't have to change my underwear before I reached into the drawer, I DEFINITELY had to afterward./  
  
The Rogues had seen danger enough times to know that death was becoming a definite possibility. "I.I.I'm sure we can discuss this rationally," Hobbie offered lamely, trying to placate the raging woman.  
  
"I'm sure we can," Erin smiled sweetly. "We can discuss this with Lisa."  
  
The pilots exchanged pained looks. "Lisa's going to KILL us."  
  
# # #  
  
Klivian buried his face in his hands. "Wedge is going to KILL us."  
  
"If I don't kill you first," Lisa snapped. After coolly telling Lisa about the Rogues' prank, Erin had announced her resignation as tour guide and stormed out of the office, leaving Lisa and the pilots in her wake. Lisa knew no amount of cajoling or begging could sway Erin until her temper cooled. If it cooled. All because of two Rogues couldn't stop pulling practical jokes for even a week.  
  
"Do you fools realize that the woman you offended SINGLE-HANDEDLY found ALL the guides for the squadrons? Because of her hard work her, you all got this vacation.  
  
"And do you realize that meeting the Rogues and Wraiths was her dream come true. She hasn't had much to look forward to lately except this time with her heroes." She gestured at the pilots. "And thanks to you two clowns, her dream is ruined."  
  
Wes groaned. "Wedge isn't going to kill us. He's going to torture us slowly until we wished he'd killed us. He'll."  
  
"Unless," Lisa interrupted. /I should let the General deal with these jokers but, Gods, Erin needs something in her life right now. I can't let her go home with her illusions destroyed./ "You make it up to her."  
  
Her eyes narrowed as she studied the pair. "It was an innocent prank. Problem was you two triggered her phobia and that fire temper of hers. It isn't," she paused, hating to admit it, even if it was the truth, "exactly your fault. Most people would have laughed it off."  
  
"Except Erin," Hobbie groaned, looking even more dejected than usual. "We didn't mean any harm, Lisa. Honestly we didn't." He looked at Wes. "We have to fix this mess."  
  
//They really mean it,// Lisa realized. //Maybe we can fix things before Erin flies back home.//  
  
"I know, I know," Wes muttered, sinking deeper into his chair.  
  
Silence filled the office. Hobbie squirmed under Lisa's almost unblinking brown eyes. Wes seemed to be trying to be swallowed up by his chair. Lisa was bout to return to her paperwork when Janson bolted upright, grinning the "demented ewok" grin. "I have an idea!"  
  
Hobbie glared at his partner in crime. "Your idea was what got us into this mess."  
  
"No. No. No. This is a GREAT idea."  
  
Lisa and Kilvan exchanged pained looks.  
  
"I hate it when he says that," Hobbie whimpered. 


	6. Unexpected Gifts

1 Title: Downtime in Las Vegas  
  
2 Author: Aggy Agheart@lycos.com  
  
3 Characters: Lisa, Erin (my characters) the Rogues and Wraiths  
  
4 Category: Humor  
  
5 Rated: R (probably not but just to be safe...)  
  
6 Feedback: Sure, but please don't ruin my fragile ego LOL  
  
7 Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars or its characters (I wish I did) but I do own Lisa, Erin and the creativity that made this story. I'm not making any money but if Lucas would like to pay me... ;o)  
  
8  
  
9 Downtime in Las Vegas  
  
Chapter 6-Unexpected Gifts  
  
Alis' eyes widened as his mind tried to absorb the spectacle that was Las Vegas. He could barely believe what his senses were telling him. The main strip made Corellia's Treasure Ship Row look as exciting as the records archive on Corsecunt.  
  
Multicolored lights splashed across the city, making the growing twilight almost as bright as day. Wild laughter and music slithered through the open windows of his transport. He shuddered against the onslaught of depravity around him. //This place needs, Madam Director's presence. She would bring order to the Chaos.//  
  
The pilot, no DRIVER, Alis corrected mentally, turned around in his seat when the traffic signal turned red. He had the audacity to grin at the Imperial Agent. "First time in Vegas?"  
  
The man was one of the reconnaissance people Madam Isard had sent to Earth to scout the planet, and to Alis' distaste, Officer Hyst seemed to enjoy the baser pleasures of the uncivilized planet. "Yes," he ground out between clenched teeth. The driver was an insult to the ideals of the Empire. To the glory of Ysanne Isard.  
  
Hyst glanced at Alis through the rear view mirror, his attention captured by the ebony eyes that seemed bore through him despite being only reflections. He tore his gaze away from that of Agent Alis and stared resolutely at the traffic streaming past the taxi, telling himself that the tremor of his hands was due to fatigue, not the man sitting almost at attention in the back seat of the cab. "We'll be at the hotel shortly." The driver's voice quavered then the car was filled with a silence that seemed to sink itself into Hyst's very pores.  
  
The rest of the trip was accompanied by that almost tangible silence. Hyst was sure that whatever power Agent Alis possessed would send him screaming into insanity before they reached the hotel.  
  
Officer Hyst could barely control the trembling that jarred its way down his spine when the darkened glass pyramid of the Luxor finally dominated the landscape. Pulling into the proper traffic lane, he all but slammed on the brakes in front of the hotel's front entrance. The valet gave the sweating driver a curious look as he opened the passenger door for Alis.  
  
As the agent exited the car, Hyst hit the control for the trunk, allowing the valet to retrieve Alis' luggage. As soon as the bags were placed on the curb, Hyst shifted the car into gear and pulled into traffic. Alis watched the vehicle disappear into the artificially lit night, considering the report he would submit to Intel.  
  
His efforts would be wasted. Neither Officer Hyst nor the taxi he was driving would ever be seen again by Imperial forces.  
  
The valet cleared his throat, gently reminding Alis of his surroundings. Mentally filing away the outlined reprimand, the Imperial agent followed the young man into the hotel.  
  
# # #  
  
Erin stared out at the growing twilight, smiling at the neon rainbow that danced down the strip. Even with the barrier of glass separating her from night air, she could feel the excitement that seemed to energize the city. //My first trip to Vegas and it lasted only two days.// Her flight was booked. She'd be leaving tomorrow at 8:00 a.m. to go back home.  
  
Sighing, she leaned her head against the cool glass, wishing she hadn't lost her temper at the Rogues. The spiders had been a joke and she was still looking in corners for more of the damned things, but she shouldn't have gone ballistic. A shudder ran down her spine. //Correction, I should've went ballistic but I shouldn't have quit. Now Lisa's without a guide and I'm going back to the university. My dream come true ruined by a practical joke and my temper. I'm a complete and total moron.//  
  
A knock on the door forced her away from the view and her berating thoughts. Rubbing her forehead tiredly, she barely kept herself from telling whoever was playing a drum solo on the wooden panel to shut up. A look through the peephole showed her that the wanna-be musician was a member of the hotel staff. The rendition of Queen's "We Will Rock You" stopped as she unbolted the door.  
  
Her irritation must have shown because the young man swallowed hard, looking at her nervously over a huge red gauze bow. Her gaze dropped from the mass of ribbon to the large box he held in his hands. "Are you Erin Hart?"  
  
The delivery boy fidgeted from one foot to another then finally asked plaintively, "Can I please bring this into your room? It's heavy."  
  
Erin blinked, then blushed at her rudeness. "Of course, I'm so sorry." She gestured to the couch. "Set it there."  
  
While the young man placed the box on one of the leather cushions, Erin grabbed her purse, keeping an eye on him as she dug inside for a tip. //He's just a kid, Erin. Chill. He's not going to attack you.//  
  
Still, she wasn't comfortable until the young man had left her room and the door was firmly bolted. //Why am I so nervous? Is it the box or the boy that's giving me the jitters?// Shrugging off the sensation of "wrongness" that somehow tainted the situation, she sat down next to the mysterious gift.  
  
As she ran her hand over the mass of sheer ribbon, her hand brushed against a hard edge. She caught herself before she flinched away. Instead, she carefully parted the ribbon away from the object, calling herself a fool when she realized it was nothing more threatening than an envelope. Erin pulled the envelope free and tore it open, smiling as she read the letter inside.  
  
//Just a little apology from your two FAVORITE Rogues. See you at the party tonight. Wes and Hobbie.//  
  
She chuckled over the wording. Not Wes AND Hobbie. Wes writing and Hobbie just agreeing with whatever Wes said. //Oh well. I know they're both sorry.// Then realization struck. //SITHSPAWN!// She looked up at the clock. //I completely forgot about the party. Gods, should I even go? I'm not a guide anymore.// Her hands twisted in the ribbon. //I was stupid. I shouldn't have quit.//  
  
She shook her head, sending red hair spilling into her face. "Time to quit moping. You made your decision and they still want you at the party, so why not go?" she paused for a moment, realizing she was talking to herself. //Okay.I'm finally going off the deep end.// She looked down at the box sitting seductively next to her. It was almost BEGGING her to open it. //who cares if I'm insane? I have a present!//  
  
Some of her excitement dissipated when she realized WHO the present was from. //I have a present form the two biggest jokesters in the THX galaxy. Force help me, it's probably an ewok.// Tentatively she pulled at the ends of the gossamer ribbon, half expecting Lieutenant Kettch to pop out of the box. Instead, the fabric whispered apart with no unwanted surprises. Working her nails under the edge of the box, she pulled open the two halves.  
  
# # #  
  
Alis stood slowly as the holo transmission faded away. The Luxor was perfect for relaying such communications. The intense white light beamed up into the cosmos masked any data streamed offplanet.  
  
One knee ached faintly from kneeling for so long, but as always, he felt invigorated by his time spent in Her presence. Despite the great distance separating him from his Goddess, he could sense her growing approval of him. Mayhaps someday she would see him as more than just a tool. And then.  
  
A hasty knock interrupted his thoughts. He barked for the intruder to enter, knowing only someone with strict orders to report to him immediately would dare interrupt him after a discussion with Her.  
  
The lanky young man saluted and stood at attention as he reported his encounter with Ms. Hart. The box was in her room and soon the sensor devices would infiltrate each area of the suite, allowing Intel to collect needed data on the woman and the traitors she was entertaining. The devices would not give him all the information needed, but when combined with the data his spies would uncover during the diplomatic dinner later that night, it would be enough for him to put his plans into motion. 


	7. Red Leader

Title: Downtime in Las Vegas  
Author: Aggy Agheart@lycos.com  
Characters: Lisa, Erin (my characters) the Rogues and Wraiths  
Category: Humor   
Rated: R (probably not but just to be safe...)  
Feedback: Sure, but please don't ruin my fragile ego LOL  
Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars or it's characters (I wish I did) but I do own Lisa, Erin and the creativity that made this story. I'm not making any money but if Lucas would like to pay me... ;o)

Downtime in Las Vegas

Chapter 7—Red Leader

She couldn't believe they had done it. How those two flyboys could go from one extreme to the other was beyond the scope of her imagination. Charming during their dinner date, but the next morning they had somehow infested her room with plastic spiders. They had taken her anger better than she expected. After they realized how offended she truly was, they had quickly sobered and allowed her to resign from her post as quasi-ambassador. 

Erin had thought she had seen the last trace of Wes and Hobbie in Lisa's office. (The hotel housekeeping service had removed all fake arachnids while she was away.) But then a musical delivery boy had presented her with a gift from the two chagrined Rogues. Unlike their previous "gifts" the latest had been a very pleasant surprise.

She had completely forgotten about the dinner party that was being given for the Rogues until moments before the package had been delivered. As if on cue, the delivery boy had arrived with a box containing…She ran a hand over the red satin of her gown. Erin could barely believe that the two jokers had thought of buying her a dress as an apology. She smiled at the thought. Actually it had been Wes, Hobbie, AND Lisa's idea to give her a gown and all the needed accessories for a formal event. 

She had worried when she saw the expensive gift, envisioning an astronomical Visa bill in her name, but a note from Lisa had been wrapped in the tissue. //Don't worry about the cost. I chose the dress, they pay the bill.//

She seriously doubted that Lisa had been the one to choose the dress. It fit like it had been tailored to her body, following each curve and line of her body. Erin had always wanted to wear an elegant gown that looked like it should have been gracing some beautiful Hollywood star, but she had never thought she'd ever get the chance. Or wear one such a shocking color.

Everything in the box had been RED. Red satin gown that made her flame-colored hair look boring in comparison. Red shoes. Red underthings. The only things that hadn't been the same almost blinding shade of crimson was the note Lisa had left in the box and the black stockings that had accompanied the scarlet garters.

And now she was standing in the middle of the Nevada desert, in front of a discretely decadent mansion that looked like it had been carved out of the landscape. //Not just standing, visually screaming,// she thought with a chuckle. She felt like a beacon in her scarlet dress. She was sure EVERYONE would stare at her. //Gods, I hate being the center of attention.//

But tonight, Erin sensed she would have to suffer through being the center of attention. //How could people NOT stare at me in this color.// Resigning herself, she put one scarlet heel in front of the other and marched up the golden paving stones that lined the stairway. 

At the landing, she was greeted by two soldiers in uniforms Erin didn't recognized. The pair saluted, causing her to smile before they opened the French doors leading to what Erin assumed was the main hall. 

Erin felt her jaw drop as she slowly entered the room. It was exquisite. Rich and elegant, but still welcoming to all that passed through those wide French doors. Every inch of the hall was done in warm, sun-drenched tones. The floor matched the honey-colored stones that faced the building and stairs. Pale yellow walls, bleached wood furniture, sunset-hued rugs patterned in geometric shapes. Simple in its elegance. Decadent in its warmth. Perfect.

The hall was filled with Rogues, Wraiths, and the various beings that were accompanying them during their stay in Las Vegas, adding a wild swirl of color to the simply decorated room. As she expected, two pilots separated themselves from the others to greet her. Her stomach tried to locate itself somewhere in the vicinity of her heels. Wes was wearing THAT grin. The one that she had quickly learned meant he was going to do something that would most likely give her nightmares. Hobbie looked a bit less morose than usual, almost as if he were in a pleasant mood.

The cliched line all but galloped through her mind. //I've got a BAD feeling about this.//

The pair slowly circled her, each pilot eyeing her from head to toe. A line from another movie came to mind. "What? Were you vultures in a past life?"

Hobs and Wes ignored the comment. Erin shrugged, doubting that the pair had her taste in animated films, let alone watch one about a missing Czarina. 

"She is lovely." That comment came from Kilvian and she felt herself blush under their inspection. 

"The color suits her better than I thought. I told you she'd clean up well," Wes announced, whistling his approval. Erin considered tripping him for either the comment or the whistle. She decided not to scuff her new and most likely hideously expensive shoes.

"She'll suit them perfectly," Hobbie offered. //Suit who?//

Wes gestured to someone in the crowd milling about the hall. It seemed that an eternity before another pair of pilots managed to weave through the small conversation groups that littered the room.

Erin snagged a glass of champagne from a passing waiter, drinking it down in one long swallow when she realize whom the terrible twosome had signaled.

//Oh Sith. Oh Sith. Oh Sith.//

Erin was sure her brain would short-circuit the moment the duo got close enough to say hello to her. They contrasted each other perfectly, each setting of the other's features. Though opposites, at the same time they were a well-matched pair. The same contrast of features, light and dark, could be seen in Hobbie and Wes, but somehow this pairing was more striking between Face and Ton.

Of course, by themselves, each pilot would have been striking. She knew she was staring…How could she NOT stare? She wasn't even sure which one she should ogle first. 

Face with his thick dark hair and those pale green eyes…Oh Sith, she'd always had a thing for men with pale green eyes. And Loran's eyes were a strange almost frosted mint color that sent tingles of cool warmth down her spine. As described in the novels, he was outrageously handsome. Erin couldn't think of any man she had seen either on screen or in real life that was more stunning than the actor-turned-Wraith. 

Or should she stare at Ton? With his lean features that were strangely emphasized by the metal prosthetic covering the left side of his face. He had been described in the novels as cold and dispassionate, but Erin thought this description shallow. The metal added a hardness to his face, as did the ironic humor shining from his blue eye. But the goatee and soft fall of gold hair softened the pilot's almost haughty attitude into a personality that Erin found both appealing and annoying enough to present her with a most welcome challenge.

The sound of someone clearing his throat brought Erin back to reality. Wes was grinning at her, which Erin knew meant trouble. But somehow that didn't worry her. She was sure she was going to enjoy the sort of trouble Wes and Hobs had thrown at her. "Lisa said you were a fan of the Wraith Squadron novels. So we thought that maybe you would enjoy a change in assignment."

"Change in assignment," Erin echoed as the Wraiths waited patiently for introductions, completely oblivious to the triumphant look that Wes threw Hobbie, all of her attention focused on the men standing in front of her. Wes gestured to the ex-actor. "This is Lieutenant Garik Loran." The "Face" smiled slightly as he bowed to Erin. Ton captured her wrist before Wes could introduce him. "Ton Phanan Pilot, Wit, and Superior Intellect." He kissed the back of her hand. "And you must be Red Leader."

"Red Leader?"

Ton chuckled. "What better description for you when you're dressed like that. With that flame-colored hair."

"Of course, she's MUCH better looking than Master Skywalker or General Antilles," Face added.

"Of course, but Wedge can't hear us say that, even if he does agree. It'd wound his ego."

"Tear it to shreds."

The banter between the Wraiths continued for a moment and suddenly Erin felt dizzy. She gave Wes a pleading look. "Are they ALWAYS like this."

She paled when Wes gave her that demonic ewok grin. "Usually they're worse."

Hobbie patted Erin's shoulder sympathetically. "Don't worry. They're not that bad." He smiled weakly. "And they promised not to hurt you."

Ton focused on Kilvan and the dour pilot took a step back. //That electronic eye IS unnerving.// "You'll give her a bad impression of us, Hobs. We haven't terrified a woman in..."

"Hours," Face quipped.

Ton elbowed him in the ribs and Face quickly amended, "Days." They both attempted to give her innocent looks, and of course, failed miserably. 

Erin rubbed her right temple. "Why do I have the feeling my situation may have went from bad to worse?"

Face chuckled. "Love, you put up with Wes and Hobbie. We're kittens compared to those two." The actor gave her a beseeching look. "We promise to behave."

"More like, MISBEHAVE."

Ton smirked at Face. "I think I'm going to like her."

Face grinned. "I KNOW I'm going to like her."

"Ahem, I'm standing right here, flyboys. No need to talk about me in the third person."

"Witty and able to stand up for herself." Ton clasped a hand to his chest. "I think I'm in love."

"Bite me, Phanan," she replied flippantly. Erin clapped a hand over her mouth, realizing what she had said.

She expected him to be angry, but instead he grinned at her. "Well if you insist..." He caught hold of her hand turning it over to expose the inside of her wrist. She gasped when he gently nipped the sensitive skin over her pulse. Ton tipped his head to one side so he was looking up at her with his blue eye, the metal section of his face hidden in shadow. "I hope I'm being too forward."

She couldn't help laughing as Ton winked at her before releasing her hand. Face pretended to scowl and pushed him away from their new guide. "Don't be greedy. She deserves a chance to bask in the glory known as Face Loran."

Erin rolled her eyes, then caught sight of Wes chatting with an athletic woman with dark brown hair. Sometime during her verbal fencing with the Wraiths, the other pilots had melted into the crowd. The brunette Wes was charming was blushing furiously, but somehow through her bashfulness she managed to find the nerve to lean forward and kiss the Rogue's cheek. To Erin's amazement, Wes blushed just as hard as his companion did.

Face slung an arm over her bare shoulders, sending an electric tingle coursing down her spine. //Bad, Erin. No thinking about how attractive he is. Oh, Gods. He's The Face! How the Hell am I NOT suppose to think about it.// He pointed to Wes and his lady friend, distracting Erin from her risqué thoughts. "She seems much happier now." 

Ton nodded and wrapped an around Erin's waist. Another bolt of energy charged through her nervous system, almost causing her knees to buckle. //And I thought Wes and Hobbie were going to be trouble. Force keep me from acting on these thoughts. Er...keep me from acting on them in public.// 

She dragged her thoughts back to more polite topics as Ton spoke. "If she was any happier, she'd be floating instead of walking. I'm glad she's enjoying herself. She was a great girl, but she just wasn't the right choice for us."

"She was your old guide?" 

Face sighed. "Yep. Michelle's a wonderful woman, but she wasn't comfortable around us. We were too..."

"Daunting?" Erin suggested.

Ton nodded in agreement. "She never seemed able to get over the whole 'I'm tour guide for The Face' idea." The medic watched Wes and Michelle and smiled faintly. "She'll have fun with him. And I think she'll give the prankster a few surprises."

Face grinned wickedly, the scar marring his cheek giving a particularly sexy-sinister look to him. "Gods, I hope so. He deserves it after the whole Kettch incident." 

Lieutenant Kettch was the running joke of Wraith Squadron. While Wedge had been first interviewing candidates for the newly forming Wraith Squadron, Janson had convinced Antilles that one of the pilots he would be interviewing was an ewok named Kettch. Wedge's gullibility had led to rounds of Lieutenant Kettch jokes. Finally tiring of being the butt of Wes' jokes, Antilles had pulled a stunt that had topped any of Janson's previous endeavors. 

Somehow, the Corellian had convinced Wes that there really WAS a Lieutenant Kettch and the viscous ewok had escaped his cage. In an attempt capture the creature, Wes was conned into stripping and covering himself in ewok food. And after being led a merry chase through darkened passageways, he found himself in a brightly-lit room filled with his squadron mates. And that was how Wes learned that the great Wedge Antilles was not above vengeful acts. 

"Wasn't being buck naked and slathered with ewok food enough punishment for Kettch?"

Ton looked thoughtful. "Perhaps. But I didn't get to see that. I was back on Corsecunt getting patched up after..." His voice trailed off and Face looked disturbed. 

She quickly realized what Phanan was referring to. The evil chapter she had spent half an hour crying over. The one that had caused her to throw the book down the dorm's garbage chute. The event denied by herself and most of her friends that were Wraith fans...the death of Ton Phanan. 

She wondered how Ton had survived but had enough tact to know it was a difficult subject that he would not want to discuss. Squashing the curiosity that needled her, she made a note to ask either Lisa or Wedge what had happened to the squadron's medic and how exactly he had lived through the terrible incident.

"Well...The show probably wouldn't have impressed you much. I mean would you really have wanted to see Janson's bare ass? I'm sure that the female members of the squadron enjoyed the show but..."

She was babbling, as she usually did when she was nervous, but neither pilots seemed to notice. Actually, Face quickly picked up her line of thought. "Butt being the main focus of Wes' embarrassment..."

"Really," she drawled. "From the look of him, Wes has nothing to be embarrassed about when it comes to his derrière."

"He doesn't."

One brow lifted as Erin stared at Face. "I didn't know you enjoyed that sort of thing, Loran." She smirked at Ton. "Maybe Shalla wasn't the one that said, 'Nice rear, Lieutenant.'"

The ex-actor blushed and Ton laughed, tightening his grip on her waist. "I am TRULY going to like this woman. She's as witty as she is beautiful."

"That's not saying much," Erin rumbled.

Ton gave Loran a stricken look. "I do believe our new tour guide had problems with self esteem."

Loran gave her a stunning grin that made her realize why he was called "The Face." Suddenly she felt lightheadedness the blood left her brain and traveled south. "Don't worry, I have enough ego for the three of us."

"Ego powered shields," she muttered. It was an old line that one of her friends had used to describe uses for Bor Jace's gigantic ego. 

"Ego powered shields. What a great idea!"

"Oh, Gods," Ton groaned, burying his face against her shoulder. "Do you HAVE to give him these ideas?" Erin stiffened at his closeness, trying to keep from acting on the thoughts running rampant through her mind. //Not in public. Not In Public. NOT IN PUBLIC!// 

Face gave her a pained expression. "I'm sorry, Erin. I was sure I had him properly trained." He grabbed hold of Ton's arm and dragged him away from her, giving her an apologetic look. "It's been sooooooo long since the last time he was around a woman who wasn't wearing a bright orange flightsuit. He doesn't know how to act." 

As Erin began to laugh, Face began chastising Phanan. "How many times have I told you that it is inappropriate to bury your face in some woman's bodice without her permission. Especially when you're in public!"

Ton gave her a look that reminded her of a woebegone puppy that had been caught chewing on his mistress' favorite pair of shoes except for the mischief in his eyes that was all but daring her to punish him for his indiscretion. Face grinned madly at her. //No wonder Michelle couldn't handle this pair. I don't know if I can. But I'm sure as hell going to enjoy every attempt I make.// "You two are incorrigible," she grinned.

"Too true," Face replied, clasping Erin's hand. "But now is not the time to reprimand us…"

"Now is the time to eat," Ton added, putting an end to whatever grand soliloquy Loran had in mind.

A line from //Starfighters// came to mind. "Discuss reprimands later, feed the tour guide now."

Face glanced at Ton and couldn't help grinning. "I'm REALLY going to like her."


	8. Comrade in Arms

Title: Downtime in Las Vegas  
  
Author: Aggy Agheart@lycos.com  
  
Characters: Erin and the Wraiths/Rogues  
  
Rating: R  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars but I own the original characters (George Lucas does) I've created and the creativity that allowed me to write this. Don't' sue me, I'm poor.  
  
Downtime in Las Vegas  
  
Aggy  
  
Chapter 8-Comrade in Arms  
  
Erin rested her head on her arms, wondering what the hell had happened during the past few hours. Somehow she had went from the object of practical jokes to an active participant in Ton and Face's verbal fencing matches. She was exhausted by their never-ending stream of banter. Exhausted and exhilarated.  
  
There was a warm comfortable camaraderie between them that she had never experienced before. After Wes and Hobbie left her with her new assignments, Erin had feared that she would be seen as an intruder in a profound friendship, but she was instantly accepted and welcomed. She was treated as if she had always been a part of their lives.  
  
Simply put, they were the most alluring men she had ever met. Wes and Hobbie were stunning and each had a certain charm that was compelling, but the practical jokes conflicted too much with her personality. But the two Wraiths were almost perfect matches for her.unusual.personality.  
  
Usually, her strange sense of humor and curious outlook on the world kept her in perpetual conflict with the people around her. And now.now she was surrounded by beings that valued the very traits that had made her an outsider. Part of her was embarrassed by the way she thrived in their presence; fairly glowing as they acknowledged each jibe she made. But she didn't care. She was enjoying herself too much to acknowledge what this ego boost said about her self-esteem.  
  
Whatever the reason, Erin rarely felt so at ease with anyone, let alone people she had just met. But there was something familiar about the Wraiths that went beyond her multiple readings of Alliston's books. Their personalities just seemed to mesh. That was the only way she could describe it. It felt like she had known Ton and Face for years.  
  
But that kinship didn't stop them from exhausting her with their wit, which made her grateful for this little respite. The flyboys had wandered off to grace others with their glorious presence. Erin raised her head a micrometer and noted that Ton was trying to dazzle Lisa with his superior intellect and seemed to be failing miserably. Face was dancing with Mirax while her husband; Corran glared vibroblades into the ex-actors back. Erin chuckled and considered taking a little nap until the boys decided to torment her again.  
  
//Not that I don't' enjoy their torture. They're the first guys I've met that like the fact that I can be mouthy.// She chuckled, thinking of the myriad of comments the word "mouthy" would have been thrown about if either one of the Wraiths could read her thoughts.  
  
"Um.excuse me."  
  
Slowly, Erin looked up, startled to see the dark-haired Wes had been spending the evening with standing by her table. //How close they've been all night, I didn't expect her to leave his side, let alone go mingle with the rest of the guests.//  
  
"Hello," Erin smiled, trying to put the woman as ease. Wes' new attraction seemed as nervous as a droid surrounded by jawas. //Wonder what Janson told her. That I have a temper worse than the Emperor's?// "Would you like to sit down?"  
  
The woman gratefully took the chair that Erin gestured towards and settled herself nervously. //Gods, she must think that I'm a barbarian.// Suddenly, Erin had visions of herself running amok among the party with her face painted blue like something out of Braveheart.  
  
Erin chuckled which caused her guest to smile shyly. "Um.God, I'm so rude. I'm Michelle Keets." The lanky young woman offered Erin her hand. "Call me Mike, if you like."  
  
"Ok, Mike." Erin was startled by how the young woman beamed at the nickname. //Even lower self-esteem than mine? Didn't think that was possible.// "Can you answer a question for me?"  
  
"Sure," Michelle answered, running a hand through hair that Erin had at first was brown. Now, it looked almost black. A very startling contrast to the almost milky paleness of her skin. Up close, Mike was rather pretty in a lanky sort of way. And if her personality could withstand the outrageousness of Wes Janson, she must have a formidable will beneath her self-doubt.  
  
//A description that could fit me.//  
  
Erin pulled her thoughts away from her mental image of herself and to the question that had been niggling the back of her mind all night. "Why did you change pairings with me?"  
  
Mike eyed her for a moment, considering her words. "Want some polite answer or the truth?"  
  
"The truth. After all I'm now playing nursemaid for the pair you had been assigned. If they have any dark secrets I should know about."  
  
"Oh.no no no. Nothing like that," Mike blurted. "It was my fault. I couldn't get over the fact that I was tour guide for."  
  
"For." Erin encouraged.  
  
"The Face." Mike looked decidedly uncomfortable by the admission. "He's just so gorgeous. I couldn't think straight whenever I was around him, let alone deal with the pair of them constantly bickering."  
  
"They're not bickering, it's banter," Erin explained.  
  
"I know," the tour guide sighed. "I just couldn't wrap my mind around that style of wit. But Wes." A dreamy look filled Michelle's gray eyes. "Wes is."  
  
"Enraptured with you?" Erin asked, though she already knew the answer. The way Mike was watching Wes made her feelings quite obvious.  
  
"I wouldn't say enraptured," Michelle blushed.  
  
"Come on, Michelle, Wes hasn't pulled any stunts all night."  
  
"Actually he has," the tour guide muttered, almost glaring at Wes.  
  
Erin knew that glare and the emotions behind it quite well. "What'd he do?"  
  
"Spiders in my soup."  
  
The redhead stared at Michelle for a moment then began to laugh. "Did they look real?" Michelle gave a sullen nod. //This one might be a comrade in arms.// "I guess he's the one who rescued them from my lingerie."  
  
Mike looked shocked. "He put them in your panties?"  
  
"Not while I was wearing them!"  
  
"Oh good, 'cause they would cause visible panty lines."  
  
Erin stared at the women for a moment then began to laugh.  
  
Michelle grinned. "So.How exactly are you planning to get even with the nerf?"  
  
"Hadn't' thought about it actually."  
  
Mike looked disappointed. "But you must have revenge."  
  
Erin chuckled as she and Michelle began to plan. Yes, she it would seem that Erin truly had found a comrade in arms.. 


	9. No Teapots were Injured During the Writi...

Title: Downtime in Las Vegas  
  
Author: Aggy Agheart@lycos.com  
  
Characters: Erin and the Wraiths/Rogues  
  
Rating: R  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars but I own the original characters (George Lucas does) I've created and the creativity that allowed me to write this. Don't' sue me, I'm poor. Downtime in Las Vegas Aggy  
  
Downtime in Las Vegas  
  
Aggy  
  
Chapter 9  
  
"No teapots were injured during the writing of this chapter."  
  
  
  
They woke her at, what Erin considered, an indecent hour. Smiling brightly at the foot of her bed. How they got there, she had no idea. She KNEW that she hadn't let them spend the night. She would have remembered THAT experience. She had wanted them to stay, gods how she had wanted them to stay, but she had resisted temptation.  
  
If it wasn't so damn early, she would have cursed her foolishness. Instead, Erin grudgingly opened one eye, which seemed to only encourage them. Face juggled a cup of coffee while Ton held a white bag. "Morning, Sunshine," Ton grinned.  
  
Erin burrowed deeper under the covers, wishing the Wraiths would fade like their namesakes. "Go away," she mumbled from beneath her blanket.  
  
She could picture Ton and Face giving each other one of those looks that seemed to convey volumes worth of information. "I don't believe she's a morning person," Face announced.  
  
"I don't' think so either. Though how could she not? The sun is shinning, the slot machines are clanking."  
  
"Go away," she growled from beneath the covers.  
  
Another one of those looks. "She didn't mean that."  
  
"Of course not, " Face announced. "How could she want US to go away?"  
  
"I don't know," Ton sounded almost hurt. "After all, we're so wonderful."  
  
"Ego trip?" Erin muttered to herself.  
  
Face gave his wingmate a critical look. "That was a little over the top. Maybe she's one of those people who can't wake up without a cup of caf."  
  
"Go away!" she repeated, though not with as much force as before. Their banter was cheering actually, despite her deep hatred for morning people.  
  
"Awww, come on Red. It's a wonderful day and we don't want to miss a moment of it." Face's voice turned as smooth as the finest chocolate. "Especially not a moment with you."  
  
She peaked over the edge of her blanket. "That was a good line."  
  
Face smirked at her, laughter glowing in his pale green eyes. "I thought so."  
  
Ton rolled his eyes, gagging softly to himself.  
  
Loran pretended to glare at the Medic. "What do you suggest, oh wise and brilliant one?"  
  
Ton shrugged and held up the bag he was carrying. "Caffeine. Sugar. She may be able to resist us, but she sure as hell can't resist that!"  
  
# # #  
  
After they had eaten breakfast and Erin had changed out of her pajamas, they headed out to the strip. They had argued over which end of the strip to visit first, but soon decided that they should see the sights farthest from their hotel (Lisa's staff was moving Erin's things into the same hotel as the Wraiths) and work their way back "home."  
  
They took a tram from the MGM to Bally's, where Face ogled the posters of the girls in the Follies. "Tragic fetish for feathers," Ton drawled as he dragged Loran away from one of the promotional pictures.  
  
"What'll happen if he meets one of the women FROM the Follies?" Erin asked, causing Face to scowl. It took all her self-control not to laugh at the wounded look on the ex-actor's face.  
  
"She would thank me for the rest of her life," Face countered, sticking his tongue out at Erin.  
  
Smirking, Erin arched one flame-colored brow. "Planning to use that tongue anytime in the near future, Loran?"  
  
"Not on you if you keep harassing me all the time," he grumbled.  
  
"I guess I'll have to be content with fantasies," Erin pretended to sob while Ton made an exaggerated attempt to calm her. When she was sure, Face was rolling his eyes at her display, she looked at the pair. "Ready to go to Paris?"  
  
Ton swept down in a low bow, giving her a wicked grin. "Lead the way, my Lady."  
  
# # #  
  
The Paris was.amazing. Sure, the faux cobbles hurt her feet, but this was as close to France as she was ever going to get. "It's lovely" she murmured as she stared up at the painted sky above her. The shopping area that seemed to be a requirement of all casinos on the strip was decorated to resemble a French village. Storefronts were decorated with rugged stone and cheerful thatch. Signs were written in French. Clerks dressed in peasant garb. Impressionist paintings advertised the various amenities of the hotel boasted  
  
"It's so provincial." Erin knew she was acting like a tourist. But who cared? She WAS a tourist after all.  
  
"It reminds me of Beauty and the Beast."  
  
The trio stopped as Erin turned to stare at Ton. "You watch Disney movies?' Ton looked uncomfortable as Face patted her shoulder. "It's not one of those things he likes to talk about. Sarcastic, obnoxious.." Ton glared at Face. "Pilot of superior intellect being addicted to animation. Now anime I could understand but Disney?" Face gave Erin a pleading look. "What would his legions of fans do if they found out? They would be shocked. Completely horrified."  
  
Erin arched a brow. "Is he usually this melodramatic?"  
  
"Actually he's usually worse," Ton quipped.  
  
"Thought so."  
  
Face turned, his mint colored eyes wide with shock. "You think I'm melodramatic?" Ton shrugged, causing Face to gape at him. "You really think I'm that poor of an actor?" He sputtered for a moment, completely at a loss for words.  
  
Ton shifted uncomfortably. It was obvious to Erin that he had meant the words as a joke, but the jibe had somehow managed to cut through Loran's ego. //Gotta defuse this before serious damage is done to their friendship.//  
  
'You know, Ton's right. It does look like something out of Beauty and the Beast." She caught hold of the pilots' hands, hoping that Ton would follow her lead. Before she could consider what she was doing, Erin threw back her head and began to sing. "Be our Guest! Be our Guest!."  
  
Ton chuckled and quickly took up the tune while Face stared at them both as if they had lost their minds. Then suddenly, he was singing too. Their voices melded together so smoothly that many of the tourists that passed them thought they were part of one of the casino acts.  
  
Erin wasn't sure how she kept a straight face during their song. Especially when Ton took up the role of Lumiere and Cogsworth while Face.oh Gods, how has she managed not to laugh? as Mrs. Potts.. Especially since he was bouncing around like a demented teapot.  
  
She was sure she would die from holding her breath as Face sang in outrageously accurate impersonation of Angela Landsbury. But somehow she managed to sing her part through to the end.  
  
THEN she collapsed against Ton, laughing so hard she was sure she had cracked a rib. Erin expected Face to be insulted, but instead, he just grinned. "Nothing like having an appreciative audience."  
  
And that he had.All around them were stunned tourists who were applauding the trio's efforts. A few even threw money, which Ton happily collected after handing her over to Face.  
  
"Glad you liked the show," Face murmured, brushing a strand of red hair from her eyes. "Now what were you saying about using my tongue?"  
  
She answered him with a nervous smile, backing away before she gave into the impulse to kiss him. //He's too attractive for my own good.//  
  
He chuckled at her shyness, then offered her his arm. "Shall we go?"  
  
# # #  
  
Their next stop was the Venetian. //Not exactly how I planned to see Europe. Oh well./// By this time, Erin was becoming a little tired of the casino scene. The ever-present slot machines and the annoying noise they made while spitting out coins she had not won was beginning to get on her nerves. But the Wraiths were visually devouring the sites around them, trying to absorb as many details of Earth as they could during their brief vacation.  
  
Finally, they rested near one of the outrageously expensive shops inside the casino, watching what seemed to be a piece of detailed artwork "So." Ton drawled stared at the "statue" in front of him, eyeing the array of dollars fanned out around her feet. "You're telling me some woman actually stands around in powdered clothing pretending to be a statue and makes a living at it?"  
  
"Yep," Erin answered, sipping at her disgustingly high-priced Coke. //Thank the Gods I'm not paying for this trip.//  
  
Face was slowly walking around the woman dressed in white. He reached out, almost touching the white chalk-like stuff that coated her robes. "This has got to be the most." He paused, eyeing the crowd that was enraptured by the "living stature" before returning to Erin's side. "This has got to be the most BORING job I have ever seen! Palpatine's fashion consultant had a more thrilling career!" he hissed. Erin bit back a snicker. "Sithspawn, I had some bad holo roles but this has got to be the WORST job an actor can get!"  
  
Ton considered the woman and her seemingly impassive gaze. "I wonder what happens if she moves."  
  
Face eyed his wingmate. "It would completely ruin her act."  
  
"So she's not suppose to move, like those guards in Britain we read about."  
  
"Yep," Face looked down right maniacal, in Erin's opinion. And Ton.with that blazing red optic instead of an eye.they had made no effort to hide his prosthetics, assuming that the audacity of Vegas would explain away someone with a metal plate on his face.Ton looked absolutely demonic. //Uh oh.//  
  
Ton looked stern. "I believe we should test her resolve, don't you agree?"  
  
"Most definitely," Face grinned.  
  
The pair circled the living statue like wild animals stalking towards prey. If she had been the "statue," Erin would have been nervous. Face tried the usual waving a hand in front of the actress' face routine, with, as expected, no results. Ton snickered, then began to stare at the woman. The red optical sensor seemed to unsettle the woman. It wasn't something the eye could see, but Erin sensed that the constant contact with that ruby light was steadily unraveling the actress' calm.  
  
Then Face was beside her, whispering in her ear. The crowd murmured its disapproval as an almost imperceptible breath escaped the woman. Then slowly, but steadily, a faint tinge of pink crept across the 'statue's' cheeks. Seeing that his words were effecting the actress, he continued whispering until the woman let out a gasp and swatted at Loran.  
  
He chuckled evilly as he danced out of the way. "Time to get out of here," Ton suggested while dashing towards Erin. "Let's get out of here!"  
  
Erin dragged them into the dress shop behind her before the 'statue' committed murder upon the three of them. The actress followed them for a few steps, then realized how foolish she looked screaming at a pair of tourists then settled herself for another few hours of mind-numbing but profitable standing.  
  
While the actress fussed, Erin grinned at Face. "So what did you say to her that made her lose her cool?"  
  
"Oh.I just told her all the uses I had for my tongue." 


	10. Lessons in Fashion

Title: Downtime in Las Vegas  
  
Author: Aggy Agheart@lycos.com  
  
Characters: Erin and the Wraiths/Rogues  
  
Rating: R  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars but I own the original characters (George Lucas does) I've created and the creativity that allowed me to write this. Don't' sue me, I'm poor.  
  
  
  
Downtime in Las Vegas  
  
Aggy  
  
Chapter 10 Lessons in Fashion  
  
  
  
"You realize, she's going to kill you if she finds out that you're going through her things," Ton drawled, sitting back against the headboard of Erin's bed. He wiggled a bit, then found the perfect placement of pillows to cushion his back from the laminated wood.  
  
Face scowled at him, then glanced at the bathroom door. The sound of water against tile was faint but persistent. He had a few minutes at least, maybe an hour if Erin was the sensualist he suspected her to be. "I'm helping her. She won't kill me for that."  
  
"Yeah, helping her just like Wes helped her rearrange her underwear."  
  
The Wraith scowled at his partner, not liking the idea of Wes seeing Erin's underwear, even if she wasn't in it at the time. "I'm not going to leave spiders in her panties."  
  
"You'd better not," Ton chuckled. "I don't think the maids would enjoy removing blood from the carpeting."  
  
Ignoring the comment, Face opened the wardrobe and began searching through its contents. "Gods!" Loran's voice echoed faintly inside the closet. "This girl is in serious need of a personal shopper. This is wrong. This is evil…"  
  
Curiosity got the better of Phanen, forcing him from his comfortable nest of pillows. "What are you shouting about? She's going to hear you."  
  
Face removed himself from the wardrobe, looking indignant. "I…"  
  
"…finally came out of the closet? Good for you, Face. I'll send you a congratulatory note later."  
  
"Oh shut up."  
  
Ton grinned as Loran pointed inside at Erin's belongings. "Look at the sorry state of her wardrobe."  
  
The Wraith did as he was told, eyeing the assortment of tee shirts and sundresses that were carefully lined up on wire hangers. "So what," he shrugged. "She's a University student. And Erin isn't exactly the frilly sort. Last night was probably the first time she's ever worn a gown."  
  
"Exactly my point. She needs help."  
  
Ton looked at him skeptically. "She likes being this way."  
  
Face's eyes narrowed. How could his Wing be so dense? "Do you REALLY believe that? Do you think she's happy? Have you looked in her eyes? Really looked? There's a helluva lot of loneliness there for someone who's content."  
  
Phanen considered Face's words, trying to cut through the emotion to see if this was one of his performances or if there was substance behind his words. He weighed his Wing's observation with his own, and came to the same conclusion. Erin was hurting. She was alone. The way she thrived during their escapades made it obvious that there was more to Erin than the shy image she presented to the world. She just hadn't learned to show everyone that aspect of herself. "All right, what do we do?"  
  
If Erin had been in the room, she would have fainted from the grin on Loran's face. "I KNEW you'd agree with me."  
  
"When don't I agree with you," Ton countered dryly.  
  
"Good point. Now get that suprior intellect warmed up and help me figure out how we can help her…"  
  
# # #  
  
Erin came out of the bathroom, toweling off her hair before water could drip onto her shirt. She paused when she realized the Wraiths were staring at her. "Wha?"  
  
Face cleared his throat; "You're going to the Follies in that?"  
  
Erin looked down at her jeans and blouse. "What's wrong with my clothes." She looked at him, eyes narrowing. "Wait a minute. I'm not going to the Follies."  
  
Ton and Face exchanged a look; Erin knew she was in trouble. "Yes, you are," Face answered patiently. "We want to experience the best of Las Vegas and the Follies are classic."  
  
Erin knew she would lose the argument but she had to try. "I'm not going to watch half naked ladies prance around on stage."  
  
The ex-actor sighed, "We aren't going to the topless review."  
  
Ton glared at Face. "What do you mean we're not going to the topless show? You said…"  
  
"Ton, you know you're not properly trained for that. I thought we were finally making progress, then you fling yourself at Erin's bodice the first chance you get. Couldn't even restrain yourself enough not to do it in public." Loran cast a green-eyed look towards Erin. "Not that I blame you, she does have stunning breasts, but you shouldn't do it in public!"  
  
Erin blushed a color that matched her hair and Phanan looked woebegone. "I try and I try, Face, but I just keep slipping," Ton sobbed. Erin rolled her eyes and noticed Ton was giving her a rather satisfied smirk. "So are we going to the Follies?"  
  
Conned in less than five minutes. She really should have more self-control around them. But then, what fun was that? "All right, boys, we'll go to the show." Again she looked down at her clothes. "So what's wrong with the way I'm dressed?"  
  
"Um…how do I put this," Face said, looking decidedly uncomfortable. "It's…"  
  
"Boring," Phanan interrupted.  
  
Erin scowled at the Wraiths. "What do you expect me to do, dress up like a showgirl?"  
  
"Well actually…" Loran began.  
  
"I am not dressing like a showgirl!" Erin almost yelled, not sure she was angry that Face had suggested it or that for a nanosecond she had actually considered the idea…and liked it.  
  
"Well if you aren't going to dress like a showgirl, you should at least dress so that you're not underdressed compared to us."  
  
Erin eyed the pair. Face was wearing a ragged pair of jogging pants and a tacky T-shirt he had picked up from one of the shops they had explored. Not that she minded. The cheap cotton clung to every muscle of his chest, leaving Erin little need to use her imagination. If she continued staring at the stunning ex-actor, she was sure she'd start drooling. Ton was dressed more conservatively than his wingmate, but Erin was still enjoying the view. Tight jeans were giving her very erotic thoughts, especially when she could catch a glimpse of…Nice rear, Lieutenant… The rest of him wasn't bad either, what little of him, he'd allowed to be visible. Even with the air conditioner's chill, the long sleeved shirt that he wore was unnatural for the desert clime. Erin assumed it hid whatever scars Phanan had acquired during his time with the New Republic.  
  
Though the view of the Wraiths was spectacular, they weren't exactly going to grace the covers of any fashion magazines. "It seems that you two are underdressed."  
  
Face gave her a sly smile that caused butterflies to flit through her stomach. He's too gorgeous for my own good… "Don't be impatient, Red. We promise not to disappoint you…"  
  
# # #  
  
Face's prediction was correct. Erin was definitely NOT disappointed. But she WAS horribly underdressed. She didn't know how they managed it, but then, fashion had never been one of her strong points. Slacks and a plain shirt should not look that good, but then considering the guys that are wearing them, I shouldn't be surprised….  
  
Which embarrassingly reminded her of her inadequate wardrobe. They look gorgeous and sophisticated and I look like a ratty kid.  
  
"You both look…amazing," she managed to stutter, trying and failing to get a hold of her demeaning thoughts.  
  
Face gave Ton a look that clearly said "I told you so!" then smiled at their guide. "You look beautiful, Erin, but…" He winced when he saw how she seemed to fold in on herself at his words. "But you could use a little excitement." He tried to soften his words by adding, "since we're going to the Follies."  
  
It was obvious that he had struck a nerve. Cursing his stupidity, Loran gave her THE grin, which, as expected set Erin in even more of a daze. Thankfully, this daze was from a smile that was renown for dropping a woman's mind several IQ points and not from whatever thoughts were ruining her mood.  
  
As Face led her to the dressing table, he glanced at Ton. His wingmate shrugged not sure what to do to help Erin. Improving self-esteem wasn't exactly one of Ton's specialties. Better to leave that sort of work to Face.  
  
"You are lovely, Red, there's no denying that. I just think that you should look a tad more festive." He suddenly reminded Erin of a naughty puppy that was hoping to receive praise from his mistress. She couldn't help tentatively returning his smile.  
  
Face studied her for a moment; then, bowing low he picked up her hairbrush. "If Milady does not mind…" Ton gave his wing a relieved look as Erin giggled at Loran's antics. Face didn't mess things up too badly if he can get her to laugh.  
  
As the ex-actor fussed with her hair, she caught his eye in the mirror. "You're pretty good at this."  
  
He smiled weakly. "Spend enough time on sets, you learn things. How else do you think I learned how to create all stunning disguises the Wraiths really on?"  
  
"Can anyone say ego?" Erin asked politely.  
  
"I can," chorused Phanan.  
  
"Thank you, Ton," Face grumbled. "Your assistance is always appreciated."  
  
"I'm always glad to help."  
  
When Loran finished with her hair, he moved to her make-up kit, fussing over its contents until he found whatever he needed. Erin wasn't sure what he did, but the results were amazing. Her hair was twisted into some complex style wrapped around her head like a loose crown. Her gray eyes now had a green cast that was highlighted by the color of her hair. Could her lips really look that full, her eyes that exotic? Somehow he had made her look casually elegant, perfectly complimenting the style of her dates….Dates? Erin couldn't help grinning foolishly at that thought.  
  
Face noticed her grin and gave her a look that could only be described by her earlier comment of "Ego!" He leaned against the table and smirked. "I assume you like the new look."  
  
"I do," she murmured, gaping at the mirror. "But that can't be me!"  
  
"It is," Loran smirked. "And I didn't even have to fool with your natural features. All I used was different colors." He teased her nose with one of the feathery cosmetic brushes he had used. "We TOLD you that you were beautiful."  
  
"You'll also be late for the show if we don't hurry," Ton added. "Course if we were late, we'd have to go to the next show which is the topless…"  
  
Erin pretended to glare at Phanan. "Don't even think about it…" 


	11. Watching...

Title: Downtime in Las Vegas  
  
Author: Aggy Agheart@lycos.com  
  
Characters: Erin and the Wraiths/Rogues  
  
Rating: R  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars but I own the original characters (George Lucas does) I've created and the creativity that allowed me to write this. Don't sue me, I'm poor.  
  
Downtime in Las Vegas  
  
Chapter 11 Watching.  
  
  
  
His looks were an asset. Jaln Nickol would never be as handsome as the men in the Imperial recruitment posters he had idolized as a child, but his features were vitally important to his assignment. He looked like an average young man from some wholesome small town. A tall, lanky young man with dusky hair with wide eyes that seemed to coerce women into trusting him. With a bit of acting, he could look as if he truly was start struck by the garish spectacle of Las Vegas.  
  
His superiors had trained him well. None of the Rebels he had encountered had found his presence suspicious. Few had even noticed the man who had carried their baggage or brought the decadent ordered that had been placed through room service. With each visit, Nickol left behind the tiny recording devices Agent Alis had given him. What data they were collecting, he was not privy to, but that was to be expected. He had no right, no authority, to have access to such information.  
  
But.perhaps, sometime soon he would have that authority. Agent Alis had been pleased by his work. Actually PRAISING him for service that was both a duty and a pleasure. And because he had excelled at that work, he had been given another task: to watch Ms. Hart and her associates.  
  
As the young man fed a quarter into one of the annoying slot machines that took up most of the lower floor of the Tropicana, he carefully watched the doorway to the casino's theater. During his earlier surveillance of the trio, he had watched them buy tickets the to the Follies..He glanced at his watch, which would start in about ten minutes.  
  
He wasn't sure that watching the Rebels and their companion would yield any pertinent information, but he would not shirk his duty. Only Agent Alis could measure the data Nickol provided and determine if any of the spy's observations would help further Madam Isard's plans. But still.it had been a boring day. Trailing after the Rebels as they bought trinkets and fawned over their tour guide. The only information that Nickol thought might be of interest was that the pilots seemed to be enamored with their tour guide.  
  
Not that he could blame them. She was rather pretty in a subdued fashion..  
  
Correction.she was spectacular.  
  
Nickol felt his jaw drop as the vibrant young woman walked towards the theater, flanked by her Rebel companions. She was dressed simply in a white blouse and trousers, no they were called jeans, that accentuated her long legs. Something had been done to her hair so that it framed her features like a copper crown. The dark haired pilot leaned down, whispering something into her ear. Nickol felt his breath catch as her laughter illuminated a face that only moments before had seemed beautiful. Now she was absolutely radiant.  
  
She was also a traitor, he told himself sternly. Though was she? The Empire had been given no chance to treat with the Lucas galaxy. They were given no representation on this planet except by a movie mogul who had more money than sense. Perhaps, she would not have been a traitor if the Rebels had not tainted her.  
  
But those thoughts did not matter. His assignment was to watch the Wraiths and their guide and report their actions. The fact that the woman was lovely did not change his orders in the slightest. 


	12. Six Feet from the Edge

Title: Downtime in Las Vegas  
  
Author: Aggy Agheart@lycos.com  
  
Characters: Erin and the Wraiths/Rogues  
  
Rating: R  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars but I own the original characters (George Lucas does) I've created and the creativity that allowed me to write this. Don't sue me, I'm poor.  
  
Note: Chapter title comes from the song "One Last Breath" by Creed which got my muse interested enough to let me finish this.  
  
Downtime in Las Vegas  
  
Chapter 12-Six Feet from the Edge  
  
  
  
She needed to think. And she wouldn't be able to until she was away from the Wraiths. It wasn't their fault that they had a way of making her forget the mundane details of life.But she could only forget for so long.  
  
When she was sure Ton and Face were ensconced in their suites, Erin headed for the main floor. She passed the slots and gaming tables, ignoring the lure of supposedly instant riches. Instead, her focus was on the large glass case that housed the MGM's lion exhibit. Usually it was crowded with children, but so late at night, the area was completely empty of visitors. Erin settled herself on one of the benches beside the glass, watching the drowsing lions.  
  
As she expected, the cats could not hold her attention long, not when she had so much to consider. The past twenty-four hours had been the best time of her life. She had never felt so free. She had never expected to find herself singing Disney songs in the middle of a busy casino or running away from irate security guards. Or matching wits with Ton and laughing as Face ogled the Follies' trademark showgirls. The fact that she had enjoyed ever second of it made her briefly wonder about her sanity.  
  
She has always seen herself as someone very serious, never expecting to find herself liking the sort of misadventures that the Wraiths had dragged her into. But she had enjoyed them and now that she was alone, settling back into her old worn persona, she realized how unhappy she truly was.  
  
She didn't know how they had done it, but somehow Ton and Face brought out aspects of her personality that she barely acknowledged let alone let alone exhibited to the rest of the world. Their antics brought out a side of her that she always wanted to set free but never had the courage to accept.  
  
And now that she had a taste of the freedom that was possible, she didn't want to go back to the mundane life she had been "enjoying" before her plane landed at the Vegas airport. She didn't want the tedious routine that she had become ensnared in. But there was no choice. Erin Hart was the boring college student, not the wild child that was running amok in Las Vegas. No matter how much she wanted to be someone new, it wasn't possible.  
  
And she'd just have to learn to accept that fact.  
  
There was more she had to accept, and the thought wasn't pleasant. In a few wonderful, adventure-filled days, Ton and Face would be returning to the THX galaxy. They'd leave her life forever. Oh Gods.  
  
The thought almost had her in tears. They would be gone forever. With luck and Lisa's help, she might be able to message them occasionally via the communications systems that were a vital part of an ambassador's work. But those holos would be her only glimpse at the men who had become such an integral part of her life.  
  
Idly, she wondered how they could become so important to her in such a brief span of time. But did the details really matter? Was it truly important HOW they became such a vital part of her life and heart?  
  
Soon they would be gone and she would go back to her mundane little life, nursing a broken heart.  
  
# # #  
  
Ton knocked on Erin's door, unsure what he would say to the woman when she finally opened the door. IF she opened the door. He had been knocking for over ten minutes and still hadn't roused her.  
  
He wasn't sure what impulse had dragged him out of his suite and to Erin's door, but something had been nagging at him since they had left the Follies. Both he and Face had expected her to hate the show, but she had enjoyed it just as much as they had. She had seemed entranced by the spectacle. The lights and costumes enthralled her. As did the idea of having the courage to walk onto a stage and entrain an audience. Ton was sure she would never admit to that fascination, but the questions she asked about Face's lost but not lamented acting career made her interest obvious. He doubted that she has some deeply hidden desire to become an actress, but something about the experience did spark some sort of longing in Erin. Ton had seen it in her eyes.  
  
//If she had been asleep, I would've woke her by now and she would be howling like a mynok to get me to let her be. If she was in the shower.// Ton decided thinking of Erin naked and wet was NOT conductive to rational thought. Or at least rational thought that would not result in him getting slapped by the red head. //Correction, if she was in her room, she would have answered by now or told me to go away. She would have told us if she was going out. So she's somewhere in the hotel.//  
  
Too many years as a Wraith.Too many years as a cynic made it impossible for him not to begin searching for her. Especially after seeing that look of longing in her eyes. It was too familiar for him to ignore.  
  
He took the elevator down to the main level, trying to figure out where Erin would have wandered off. Or if his guess about her emotional state was correct, where she would go to brood. There weren't many quiet corners in the hotel, but there was one place he thought might appeal to her.  
  
It was amazing how bright her hair could appear in the dim lights of the casino. It shimmered warmly in the false sunlight of the lion cage, instantly drawing the eye. He wondered if Erin realized how many men were watching her as she sat enraptured by the huge cats. But, as usual, Erin seemed to be oblivious to the men around her. //Including me.//  
  
The sound of his footsteps on the tile surrounding the cage broke through her revere. The tenseness of her body told him that she knew that someone was near, but she did not bother to turn around. Ton sat down beside her waiting for her to speak, but she was too intent on the drowsing lions and her own thoughts to notice him.  
  
"Pretty aren't they?" he asked quietly.  
  
Finally, she looked at him. Longing still illuminating her gray eyes but there was something almost bleak about her expression. A terrible resignation that shook him more than he cared to admit. Slowly Erin traced one of the smudges on the glass. "Sometimes I feel like one of those cats."  
  
"Sleek and powerful?" Ton knew it was the wrong answer but he wished it was correct. The woman beside him had so much potential. She was beautiful and intelligent. There was no reason for her to feel inferior. But then, wouldn't he be a hypocrite to give Erin a lecture on self-esteem? He could barely see himself as anything but a metallic freak who should have died long ago. Not exactly the best person to be giving Erin advice on how to improve her self-worth.  
  
"No," she sighed. "I wish I could see myself that way. I feel like I'm stuck in a glass box. Unable to get out. Unable to be what I really want to be. Unable to do what I want instead of forever fearing the consequences."  
  
He couldn't help saying it. "Fear leads to the Darkside."  
  
"Didn't know you were a Jedi," Erin said, eyeing him with something that resembled humor. Maybe this discussion wasn't going as badly as he thought.  
  
"I'm not, but I do know that fear cripples a person." He shook his head at the memories that were beginning to creep up on him. "I know that from experience. After I." His voice hardened as he tapped the left side of his face. "After I was injured, I didn't want to leave the med centers. I didn't think I could. I should have died but I was too stupid to quit living."  
  
Erin swallowed hard, unable to look away from the pain in Ton's eyes. Part of her wondered how the optic could convey emotions since, technically, it was just electronics. But somehow it could. The remembered pain that was reflected in his blue eye tore at her heart. The intensity of the light illuminating the optic strengthening her resolve. She said the only thing she could think of. "I'm glad you lived."  
  
He smiled sheepishly at her. "Well, at least someone other than me is glad I survived."  
  
Erin blushed and Ton decided he'd better continue with his lecture before embarrassment caused her to bolt. "For months fear and humiliation kept me from interacting with the rest of the galaxy."  
  
"But you had nothing to be humiliated about," Erin protested. "You were a hero. It's not your fault that you were hurt."  
  
"And what is it about yourself that humiliates you? What do you have to fear, Erin?"  
  
She stiffened, then turned away from him, staring at the golden cat snoring beside the glass. "Nothing, everything. I don't know."  
  
He touched her shoulder, patiently waiting for her to relax beneath his hand. "If I had let fear lead me, I would never have become a Wraith. I would have stayed locked up in some med center, despairing for a life I could never have. We all have our place, Erin. We just have to find it. You know what you are. You know you can be the person you want to be. But you have to find the courage to seek what you dream of. You'll find your place"  
  
"My place," she ground out, "Is stuck in a glass box, wanting what I can't have. Being forever afraid to be the person I want to be."  
  
"Who do you want to be?"  
  
"I." Erin let out a frustrated growl. "I don't know. I just know I'm not happy. I haven't been happy for a long time. But I know that the person I want to be wouldn't be so damn afraid of."  
  
"Afraid of what, Erin?" Ton asked, trying desperately to find some words that would bring her comfort. But he was sure he was failing miserably. After all, he had never found the words that had convinced himself his injuries did not make him less of a person. Didn't he have the same problem as Erin?  
  
"I'm afraid of trying. There's so much I want to try but I can't find the nerve to act."  
  
Ton tried to keep hold of his temper; becoming angry with her would not help the situation. Especially when he was angry that she reminded him so much of himself, not because of her words. "Erin, you have to try. If you don't, then you never will be happy. You CAN get out of that box if you wish to."  
  
She seemed unconvinced, answering his words with silence. Ton shook his head in frustration. //Face should be doing this not me. He'd say something humorous or throw some innuendo out at her. She'd smile and then.//  
  
.And then soft lips touched his and Ton forgot about the past and possible futures, focusing on the fearful, beautiful woman who was kissing him.  
  
  
  
# # #  
  
She didn't know where she found the courage. Perhaps Ton's words had dispelled her self-doubt, words that seemed too familiar to him to be just a hastily thrown together pep talk. Perhaps the thought that he would soon be leaving her life forever caused her to act. Or maybe it was the simple fact that despite the injuries that Phanan seemed to think were such a handicap, he was one of the most desirable men she had ever met.  
  
But somehow she had found the courage to close the small distance between them, leaning upward to hesitantly press her lips against his. She expected him to pull away, to reject her as so many others had. But instead, he matched her uncertainty with gentleness. The softest of kisses, breath barely shared. Her body a tentative whisper against his.  
  
She let out disappointed moan as he pulled away from her. He smiled when he saw the soft, dazed look in her gray eyes. "Trust me, Erin." He brushed his thumb against her bottom lip, "Please."  
  
Erin fought for focus, but it was nearly impossible as he traced the curve of her lips. How could she think while he was unraveling every bit of control she possessed with those gentle touches? Fear screamed for her to run, to return to the mundane existence she knew was safe. The reckless nature she tried to hide urged her to act. Trust him, Phanan asked. Did she really need to give Ton her trust, or did she finally need to finally trust herself?  
  
The answer startled them both..  
  
Suddenly she was straddling his legs, pressing herself against his chest as she desperately tasted his mouth. The wildness inside, so long denied, swept her up, conquering doubt, pounding through her veins, mixing with desire until she COULD NOT deny her hunger. The yearning that was overwhelming her heart and mind could not be eased by the feather-soft kiss they had shared only moments before.  
  
More.Oh Gods, she wanted more. The taste of him was almost too much for her heightening senses. Erin was sure that madness was only one ragged breath away, but she didn't care. She wanted, needed more. She felt his surprise as her hands tangled in the softness of his hair, as she reached deeper into his mouth, her tongue teasing his.  
  
Then she felt his arms wrap around her waist, dragging her closer. Desire sang through her as her hips locked against his, her cries swallowed by the ravenous kiss. //If only,// her mind desperately struggled for coherent thought. //If we were alone. If we were in my suite.//  
  
But they weren't.  
  
//Oh Gods.We're.//  
  
Erin pulled away, gasping for breath as she struggled out of his grasp. //What the hell was I thinking? We're in PUBLIC!// Somehow she managed to stand, though it felt like all of her strength had seared away by the desire still aching through her. "I uh." She stopped before her addled mind made her look more foolish than she already did. Ton, thankfully, was not looking at her as if she was a fool. He seemed as breathless as she was while he stared at her in astonishment.  
  
# # #  
  
Ton couldn't seem to find the energy to breathe. Or perhaps he was breathing but one of the systems keeping him alive had been short-circuited by the intensity of the woman trembling in front of him. Not that he cared. Dying from a kiss was an infinitely better death than being vaped in a dogfight. Especially a kiss like that.He had known there was more to Erin than anyone save Loren believed, but he hadn't expected.  
  
"What the hell was that?" he rasped, the words spoken before he had a chance to think. //As if I could think clearly without the aid of a cold shower.//  
  
He expected her not to answer, but instead she smiled wryly, "You told me to try."  
  
He tipped his head back, staring at the casino's ceiling as he attempted to steady his ragged breathing. "If that was what you can do while only trying, I'm terrified of what would happen if you succeeded."  
  
A snicker caused him to look at the tour guide. She still seemed a bit tipsy but there was also something almost arrogant in the look she gave him. "Don't worry, you'd die a happy man."  
  
He shrugged, running a hand through his mussed hair. "Not exactly a horrendous fate. Perhaps we could."  
  
Instantly, Ton knew he should not have spoken. Her blush was spectacular. Until that moment, he would not have believed anyone could turn that bright a shade of pink without injuring herself. But somehow Erin managed. Awkwardly, she fidgeted from one foot to the other, cheeks flaming as brightly as the desire still lingered in her stormy eyes. "I shouldn't have.um.And in public! I'm sorry" Her voice was edged in a panic that Ton could not understand.  
  
Somehow a tentative smile broke through her embarrassment. "Uh.Thank you.." The longing returned, replacing the panic that tattered her words. The sound hurt Ton far more then he imagined. "I want to, but I." She looked down, her vibrant hair hiding her wistful eyes. "But I'd better go now."  
  
She moved faster than he expected. He tried to catch hold of her wrist but she was too quick. The sound of heavy boot heels striking tile punctuated her escape, leaving Ton alone with his thoughts and a longing of his own. 


	13. Recrimination

Title: Downtime in Las Vegas  
  
Author: Aggy agheart@lycos.com  
  
Characters: Erin and the Wraiths/Rogues  
  
Archive: WAAS, Sith Chicks, Wildfire anywhere else,  
  
ask first  
  
Rating: R  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars (George Lucas does) but I own the original characters I've created and the creativity that allowed me to write this. Don't sue me, I'm poor.  
  
  
  
Downtime in Las Vegas  
  
Aggy  
  
Chapter 13—Recrimination  
  
Gods, how could she be so stupid? How could she be so bold? It was madness. It had to be. She was going crazy. It was the only rational explanation why she had thrown herself on Ton and tried to…  
  
//No, can't think about that. If I do, I'll make a fool out of myself.// She had spent most of the night fighting the urge to run to his suite and accept his offer. The only thing that stopped her was a meager amount of pride. That and the insidious voice of uncertainty that worried at her mind. He would probably laugh at her, thinking she was some indecisive little idiot and slam the door in her face. Or worse, he would pity her. And Erin knew her heart would shatter if he looked upon her with pity.  
  
She paced the length of her suite, barely avoiding her cowboy boots and a fall that would be the end of a "perfect" night. But it had been perfect, hadn't it? Up until the moment that she let her cowardice get the better of her and she ran like a scared rabbit.  
  
Why had she said no? There was no logical reason why she couldn't have accepted his offer and spent the night with him. They were both adults. It was obvious…so very obvious…that he had been attracted to her. The memory of the kiss they shared shivered down her spine, weakening her knees until she spilled into a very frustrated lump onto the bed. The king sized bed that was the same as the one in Ton's room. If she weren't such a damn coward, she would be sharing that bed with him.  
  
If she closed her eyes, she could almost feel his hands sliding over her skin. If she silenced the mental tirade, she could almost feel the warmth of his body against hers as he slowly drove away doubt and replaced it with desire. She quieted a moan, the vividness of the fantasy almost driving her out of her suite and into Ton's arms.  
  
But she couldn't go to him. Not after how she messed things up. "He probably hates me," she groaned, covering her face with her hands. "He probably thinks I'm a tease." Idly, she wondered if that word was even used anymore, and if it was, if it was used in the THX galaxy. Not that it mattered. She had acted like a hellion then bailed before she could do as her heart begged.  
  
So now she was spending the night alone, daydreaming of a man who had offered to make her dreams a reality. All alone just because she was too scared to let herself be happy. Scared because in such a short time she had learned to care so much.  
  
Gods, she was an idiot….  
  
A lonely idiot…  
  
  
  
# # #  
  
Sithspawn, how could he be so stupid? How could he proposition her as if she were some cheap tart and expect her to say yes? He had pushed her too far too fast. The woman had probably never done anything exciting in her entire life. Or at least not until she had met the Rogues and Wraiths.  
  
But instead of letting Erin determine the pace, he had opened his mouth and said something foolish.  
  
He wanted to cross the hall and knock on her door. See if he could mend what damage he had caused, but he couldn't. Not until he was sure she had calmed down. She had been embarrassed enough when she ran away, he didn't think he could witness another one of her spectacular blushes tonight.  
  
But he might be lucky if all Erin did was blush and slam the door in his face. He remembered her actions at the Vegas airport, considering how she had dumped Wes onto his back for copping a feel. It seemed that once Erin let her passions free, she was truly wild. And it was logical to assume anger would be one of those passions that would cause a startling response. //Perhaps I'd better let her cool down before I consider apologies…//  
  
He ran a hand through his damp hair, shaking off the cold droplets that coalesced on his fingers. Face had been right. There was far more to Erin than most people believed. There was a woman who was passion and quiet contemplation. A strange mix, but potent one.  
  
But how did he fit into that mix? What had she seen in him that had kindled that fire? Maybe his understanding of her situation had caused her to see him as safe. //Safe…what a wonderful way to describe myself. She could buy a stuffed ewok and be content.// But that kiss had been anything but safe. From the look in her eyes, it had been the most daring thing Erin had ever experienced. Perhaps desire had truly caused her to act. But then, if she had had a choice, why choose him? And why leave after gifting him with a kiss that almost melted the circuits keeping him alive?  
  
The answer was painfully simple, he realized. Ton caught hold of one of the bed pillows, kneading his fists in the expensive down, hating the conclusion that readily sprang to mind. She didn't want him. Simple as that. She had given into a fantasy and found reality sorely lacking. And no matter how much he wanted her, he would not force his affections onto her. He would give her space and then let her decide. And then she would refuse him  
  
In the morning, he would ask Face to accompany Erin on the shopping trip the ex-actor had been plotting. He would love to watch the redhead argue over the scandalous outfits that Loran would con her into trying. But…He sighed, tossing the pillow away in a gesture of defeat. It was best if he stayed away from her. That way he could get her out of his system. And she wouldn't have to deal with the embarrassment of having thrown herself at someone like himself.  
  
The fact that he was tearing himself apart just as Erin had did not bother him. His hypocrisy was a trait he had learned to live with when returned from Endor with half his skull replaced by a metal alloy.  
  
# # #  
  
Jaln Nickol sat inside the suite Intel had reserved for him. The set of rooms was only a few doors away from those occupied by the Wraiths and their captivating tour guide. The three laptops set on the desk showed the interiors of each of the suites, the bugs placed in the rooms feeding a continuous data stream to the powerful computers. But his focus was not on the traitorous pilots but on the woman who had innocently became caught up in their treachery.  
  
Surly if Mistress Hart knew of the evil perpetuated by the New Republic she would not find her companions so alluring…  
  
And she certainly would not throw herself at some metallic monstrosity just because he was able to string words together in pleasing patterns. Nickol had almost killed the bastard for that kiss. For daring to touch her with his bloodstained hands. Jaln had barely suppressed the urge to burn a whole through the Wraith's chest when the freak had asked her to bed him as if she were nothing more than a cheap whore.  
  
//You can't really blame her. She's been dazzled by the propaganda of her world and by the lies of the Rebels. She has no way of knowing the truth.// But if she could know the truth, then Jaln was sure she would see the glory of the Empire and repudiate her traitorous duties.  
  
Jaln clicked a few keys on the other two computers. The Wraiths' rooms faded and were replaced with varying views of Erin's quarters. No, Mistress Hart would not demean herself with the presence of traitors, if she were properly informed. And when she knew those facts, then Nickol would have no reason to hide from the lovely woman that fitfully slept a few rooms away… 


	14. Smitten

Title: Downtime in Las Vegas  
  
Author: Aggy agheart@lycos.com  
  
Characters: Erin and the Wraiths/Rogues  
  
Archive: WAAS, Sith Chicks, Wildfire anywhere else, ask first  
  
Rating: R  
  
Feedback: PLEASE!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars(George Lucas does) almost wish I did, but then I'd have to explain the presence of Jar Jar in Ep I…Anyway, I own the original characters I've created and the creativity that allowed me to write this. Don't sue me, I'm poor.  
  
Downtime in Las Vegas  
  
Chapter 14—Smitten  
  
  
  
Face Loran had given up on females of any species long ago. Before he joined the Wraiths, his liaisons had been short but definitely not sweet. Most women were thrilled at the chance to spend time with "The Face," imagining him as whichever character from his holos that occupied their adolescent fantasies. The fact that he was a person, not a character, escaped these enamored beings. After he joined the Wraiths, he had flirted with a few of the female pilots, but he had doubted that any of his overtures would result in a relationship.  
  
But somehow he had managed to fall, and the results had been disastrous.  
  
As he stood in line at the coffee shop in the MGM's shopping court, he was again plagued by memories he had thought he had long ago put to rest. Rubbing the back of his neck, he tried to banish thoughts of Dia Passik and the heartache she had caused. After that doomed romance, he had given up on the possibility of a relationship. He would flirt with the women he encountered, but it was rare for even the most casual affair to develop. And the thought of caring about anyone after Dia's betrayal had not occurred to him….  
  
Until he became totally smitten with a redheaded tour guide.  
  
Truthfully, at first glance, he hadn't expected much from Erin. As the line moved forward, he considered their first meeting. When Wes and Hobbie had announced the change in assignment, he was sure Erin was going to faint before introductions were even finished. He had thought she was stunning, especially in that outrageously crimson gown, but never would have considered her able to live up to Ton's nickname of "Red Leader."  
  
But there was strength in the woman, more than she would ever give herself credit for. She has wobbling a bit, obviously enraptured by the presence of her heroes, but then she began adding her own verbal barbs to the ever- present banter between Ton and himself.  
  
His thoughts drifted to Dia and he found himself comparing the Twe'lik and the shy redhead. Sometimes, Face thought Dia had seen him as some complex mathematical equation. The sums of his actions minus the charm and looks that had earned him the nickname of "The Face." Though at times, dazzled by the image, Erin had seen past "The Face," treating him like a human being instead of some stereotypical hero. //Not that I'm not occasionally dazzled by her. How she can she not see her own potential? You'd have to be blind not to see it.//  
  
But then, Ton hadn't until Loran had goaded him into looking. Erin's ability to hide herself was incredible. A Noghri would envy her ability to disappear. Somehow, despite her fiery hair and charisma, she could become a shadow, fading into a world of grays.  
  
Another customer received a cup of caffeine as he wondered what had happened to Erin to turn her into a Wraith. Strange, but almost immediately upon meeting her, he had thought of her as a Wraith. A misfit just like the rest of the squadron but also possessing the mythical qualities of the spirit the squadron had been named for: appearing when she so desired, then fading away so that none could see her.  
  
//Or hurt her…that has to be what happened. Someone hurt her so bad that she learned to fade away.// The thought that she had been so mistreated made him furious, but he knew that anger would not change the past. If it could, his life would be completely different, as would the life of every being he had ever met.  
  
Absentmindedly, he ordered two mocha cappuccinos, wanting to find out what was so wondrous about the beverage. Yesterday, Erin had gulped hers down despite the almost scalding temperature of the coffee. Of course, the fact that he and Ton had been standing over her bed, staring at the white bunny printed across the chest of T-shirt she had worn to bed. //How could we not stare? Those white ears led the eye to…//  
  
Face smiled at the girl behind the counter as the harried clerk handed him his order. He politely ignored her stuttered "thank you" as he tipped her. It seemed odd not buying something for Ton, but his Wing had been adamant about not accompanying them on the shopping trip Face had planned. When Face had questioned him, Ton simply said he needed time to create the surprise that they were planning for Erin. And if Face was keeping their tour guide busy, it would be that much easier for Phanan to accomplish the needed tasks.  
  
On one level, the explanation made sense, on the other it sounded suspicious.  
  
But then, after their years as partners, Face knew the Wraith occasionally needed time to brood. It was a habit Loran found unhealthy, but no amount of arguing or humor could alter Ton's moods.  
  
Mentioning Erin's disappointment if they both didn't show up on her doorstep had no effect and Face was wise enough to know when to leave a subject alone. Face knew he would enjoy his morning with Erin, but he still wished his Wing would be accompanying them. 


	15. Truth, Lies, and in Between

Title: Downtime in Las Vegas  
  
Author: Aggy agheart@lycos.com  
  
Characters: Erin and the Wraiths/Rogues  
  
Archive: WAAS, Sith Chicks, Wildfire anywhere else, ask first  
  
Rating: R  
  
Feedback: PLEASE!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars(George Lucas does) almost wish I did, but then I'd have to explain the presence of Jar Jar in Ep I…Anyway, I own the original characters I've created and the creativity that allowed me to write this. Don't sue me, I'm poor.  
  
Note: Title comes from the song "Blue on Black" by the Kenny Wayne Shepherd Band  
  
Downtime in Las Vegas  
  
Chapter 15—Truth, Lies, and in Between  
  
It was the hardest thing he had ever done. Trying to tell himself that he did not care for Erin, but knowing each thought was false. Trying to make himself believe that things were better this way. That thought he could almost believe, after all, what use was he to Erin? He was a metallic cripple with little more than sarcastic wit to offer to anyone.  
  
They were thoughts that had plagued him since Endor, thoughts that for years he had easily believed, but now…Now some stubborn aspect of his nature refused to let him slip into the pained comfort of those beliefs. Something, or more accurately, someone was twisting his view of himself around, confusing old roles and forcing himself to look at his situation from a new viewpoint.  
  
It was an experience that he was completely unprepared for.  
  
Adding to his hardship were the lies he had told to his closest friend. But the words hadn't been completely lies. He really had needed time to get things in order for the surprise that they were planning for Erin. But hopefully she would cherish their efforts.  
  
He hoped that his plans would bring out the vibrant aspect of Erin's nature that he had witnessed the night before. For a moment, he wondered that if she did let go of that reserved exterior, she might again feel some sort of passion for him, but he knew that such hopes would only lead to disappointment. There was no way in hell she would choose someone who was more scrap metal than flesh.  
  
But that truth would not keep him from bringing her some sort of happiness. He cared about her too much not to try.  
  
Sighing, he picked up the phone and dialed Lisa's office number, hoping he would catch the woman in a good mood. With the right influence and enough cash, Ton was sure he could help make Erin's dreams come true.  
  
His only wish was that he could somehow find a place in those dreams. 


	16. The Evils(?) of Shopping

Title: Downtime in Las Vegas  
  
Author: Aggy agheart@lycos.com  
  
Characters: Erin and the Wraiths/Rogues  
  
Archive: WAAS, Sith Chicks, Wildfire anywhere else, ask first  
  
Rating: R  
  
Feedback: PLEASE!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars(George Lucas does) almost wish I did, but then I'd have to explain the presence of Jar Jar in Ep I…Anyway, I own the original characters I've created and the creativity that allowed me to write this. Don't sue me, I'm poor.  
  
Downtime in Las Vegas  
  
Chapter 16—The Evils(?) of Shopping  
  
  
  
Daylight over Las Vegas was disappointing. The neon became nothing more than an annoyance and a bit of Sin City's magic faded in the presence of sunlight. Everything became ordinary, or as ordinary as possible in a place where a replica of New York City sat beside the largest Coke bottle in existence.  
  
Erin sighed as she turned away from the view, rubbing her eyes and trying not to yawn. She had finally drifted off to sleep sometime during the night. Self-reproach could only last so long after an exhausting day of walking through almost every shop on the strip. A couple hours of fitful sleep would keep her going through the day. No different than finals week cramming.  
  
The knock on the door was expected. Looking through the peephole she could only see Loran's distorted image. So she had been correct, that kiss had ruined everything. Reaching for her purse, she composed her face into what she hoped was an expectant smile and headed out the door.  
  
"What's on today's agenda," she asked, almost wincing at her too-cheerful voice. //Calm down. Acting like a nervous idiot will only make him suspicious.// As soon as she finished the thought, Erin knew it was true. Loran eyed her curiously. She saw the questions in his mint-colored eyes, questions she did NOT want to answer.  
  
Instead, she took one of the cups he held, "Mine?" At his nod, she sipped at the coffee and sighed with relief. Nothing like sugar and caffeine to make things look marginally better. "I should never have started drinking the stuff. But it keeps me awake while studying. Now I can't get through the morning without it."  
  
Her words seem to be enough explanation of her mood. Face relaxed as he led her to the elevators, whatever he was going to ask her now forgotten. //And hopefully it will stay forgotten…//  
  
As the elevator whisked them to the main floor, Erin found something that resembled courage. "Um…where's Ton?" Not exactly eloquent but at least she didn't stutter too much or start babbling.  
  
"He wasn't feeling well so he decided to rest. He said he'd join us this evening for dinner."  
  
Erin watched Loran's reflection in the polished metal of the elevator doors. There was no nervousness in his posture, but then he was an actor, he could lie and she would never know. //He's probably being nice and covering for Ton. What is he really going to say, "Ton hates you and wants nothing to do with you?"//  
  
Sighing, she took another gulp of coffee and wished that she could find a way to fix the mess she had managed to get herself into.  
  
# # #  
  
Erin was having fun. She didn't deserve to. Not after how she had treated Ton, but despite her best efforts to be thoroughly miserable, she was enjoying herself. //Strange to actually enjoy shopping. But then I don't usually have an unlimited back account…//  
  
And even without the guilt-free Visa card, the experience was a pleasure. Face had laughed as she ogled the jewelry displays that were so prominent along the promenade, teasingly offering to buy her the huge ruby that caught her eye. "After all red is your color, Love." She had replied by sticking out her tongue and wandering off to the next shop. They had spent at least an hour in the toyshop, most of that time spent soothing poor Face's ego when he realized there were no Wraith Squadron action figures. Before they left FAO Schwarz, she purchased a matched pair of radio- controlled cars, sure that the Wraiths would terrorize their squad mates with the annoying little vehicles.  
  
After toy shopping came clothes shopping…She really had no idea what she was going to do with all the things they had bought. Every item was completely frivolous and went against what little fashion sense she possessed. //What the hell am I going to do with a pair of white leather go-go boots? Of course the way he was looking at my legs while I was trying them on had NOTHING to do with that purchase. Yeah, right.//  
  
Somehow he had charmed her into getting the most incredible clothes she had ever worn. Beautiful gowns that she had absolutely no practical use for. Suits that made her look professional and sophisticated. Tight jeans and short skirts. Even the simplest item seemed exotic. Everything was beautiful and vibrant, and somehow she felt the same way.  
  
Erin was beginning to think that everything was going fine until he noticed a certain shop. "We must go in there," he announced, pointing at the pink window dressings.  
  
Oh no…any store but that one…  
  
"But I don't need…" Erin began, hoping to distract him.  
  
"Nonsense. I have never met a woman who didn't need more…"  
  
"Lingerie?" //He can't be serious. Trying on underwear with HIM around…Oh Gods…// If Face noticed her nervousness, he showed no sign of it as he guided her towards Victoria Secret. Knowing that there was no escape, Erin let out a tired sigh. "I have a bad feeling about this…"  
  
# # #  
  
"Can I look?"  
  
Erin ground her teeth as she stared at her reflection. He had been saying that for the past ten minutes. "Can I look? Can I look? Can I look?" It was driving her crazy. Trying to ignore his persistent inquiries, she considered the little black bra and panty set she had selected. It was pretty and nothing like the outfits Face had chosen for her. Suddenly, she wrinkled her nose at the redhead in the mirror. For some reason, the plain lace seemed horribly boring.  
  
Shimmying out of the set, she tossed it over the top of the dressing room door. She hoped they landed on Loran's head. "Keep those, I might buy that pair."  
  
"I wish you'd let me take a look," he muttered mournfully.  
  
"Now you sound like Hobbie!" she countered, eyeing the set she had picked out while Face had been searching for a corset for her to try. She had said no to the leather, complaining that it would chafe too much. //Gods, I can't believe I'm actually considering…// Oh well, she'd always like risqué underthings. And she was only trying it on. There was nothing wrong with trying it on.  
  
"Can I see?"  
  
"No," she growled as she adjusted the satin. He was going to drive her crazy if he didn't stop asking that! "Can I…"  
  
Her temper flashed. "FINE! YOU WANT TO SEE IT, TAKE A LOOK!"  
  
# # #  
  
Face almost fell into the dressing room as the door suddenly opened. He stumbled, then straightened to find a very annoyed Erin glaring at him.  
  
He was sure his jaw hit the floor when he saw what she was wearing. //When did she find that…// Cream colored satin edged in…Face blinked to make sure he wasn't seeing things. Feathers? Erin was wearing…feathers….  
  
She almost looked like one of the women in the Follies. Unconsciously she had posed like one of the dancers, one leg bent and her arms gripping the sides of the dressing room doorway. She was completely dazzling right down to the blush that was turning her pale skin a rather warm shade of pink. Smitten didn't quite cover the feelings generated by the sight of her.  
  
Her silvery eyes widened as she realized what she had done. And when she saw the effect it was having on him…."Oh…My…God…I can't believe I…." She let out a squeak then slammed the door in his face.  
  
# # #  
  
Face wasn't sure how to react to Erin's show of temper. //It definitely was a show…// When he finally convinced her to come out to the dressing room, she had seemed so mortified that he decided silence might be the best option. Though, it was difficult to remain silent when he noticed she purchased both the black lace AND the satin and feathered number. //There's defiantly more to that woman than anyone would guess.//  
  
The silence stretched uncomfortably between them as they returned to the hotel. He tried to speak, but each time he looked at her, the words froze inside his throat. What would he say? That she looked lovely in feathers? Somehow he doubted she would find the compliment flattering.  
  
# # #  
  
It had to be the most embarrassing thing she had ever done. Even more embarrassing, if albeit less hurtful, than her cowardly run from Ton. But if it had been so embarrassing, then why had she enjoyed it? Why had she enjoyed the way Face had looked at her? //Because he's attractive and you're starved for attention. Simple really. Nothing more than that.// Setting down her shopping bags, Erin paused, eyeing the Wraith as she fished for the key to her suite. //Liar. He's gorgeous and sweet. That's why you liked it.//  
  
Embarrassed or not, she knew she should say something. The silence between them was unnerving. They were at her door. She had to say something before she went inside, even if it was a simple thank you for keeping her company all morning. "Um…Face?"  
  
He paused then slowly set the bags he had been carrying down on the marble tiled floor. "Yeah, Erin?"  
  
"I…um…wanted to thank you for…today." Ok, it sounded lame but it would do. At least the creepy silence had been broken.  
  
Face smirked and took a step closer to her. She desperately tried to ignore those beautiful frosty eyes of his. "Believe me, Erin, the pleasure was all mine."  
  
She KNEW what he was referring to and instead of embarrassment she felt something akin to pride. Leaning against the door, she pretended to be nonchalant about the whole experience. "I will admit," she said slowly. "That I did enjoy some aspects of the day."  
  
"I'm sure you did," he answered solemnly, closing the distance between them. "And here is one more aspect for you to enjoy."  
  
Her eyes drifted closed as she felt his lips against hers. It was the sweetest kiss Erin had ever experienced. Slow and sensuous, tasting of a gentle passion that left her dizzy. Powerful in its simplicity. Devastating her senses with tender adoration. It was a gift she savored with an intensity that frightened her.  
  
Slowly, he pulled away, taking her hand as he stepped back. "Thank you," he murmured before kissing her hand.  
  
As he disappeared into his suite, Erin finally remembered to breathe. And with breath came rational thought, which she swiftly buried until she got her packages into her room. THEN she threw herself down onto the bed and wondered what exactly had happened her mundane little world. 


	17. Waiting...

Title: Downtime in Las Vegas  
  
Author: Aggy agheart@l...  
  
Characters: Erin and the Wraiths/Rogues  
  
Archive: WAAS, Sith Chicks, Wildfire anywhere else, ask first  
  
Rating: R  
  
Feedback: PLEASE!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars(George Lucas does) almost wish I did, but then I'd have to explain the presence of Jar Jar in Ep I…Anyway, I own the original  
  
characters I've created and the creativity that allowed me to write this. Don't sue me, I'm poor.  
  
  
  
Downtime in Las Vegas  
  
Chapter 17—Waiting…  
  
Something had happened. He knew it the moment her face flickered on to the monitor of his laptop. Jaln gritted his teeth as he watched the redhead throw herself upon her bed. His hands flexed into fists as tears spilled from her gray eyes. She murmured to herself, but her words were too quiet to be picked up by the microphones that had been embedded in her suite. He should have followed her, instead of listening to the ramblings of the cripple. Then, perhaps, he would have witnessed whatever sin the traitor had committed against Ms. Hart.  
  
They were bespelling her, there was no mistaking that fact. The traitors' charms were too much for the innocent young woman to withstand. Even if Erin had possessed the strength needed to see through their lies, Loran's physical attributes would easily distract her from logic.  
  
To think Garik Loran, "The Face," had been prized by the Empire. An actor that glorified everything that was strong and right with the Imperial cause. Representing the ideal that the Empire represented. The man had even been favored by the presence of Madam Isard. A brief flash of envy warred with the rage that was simmering through his blood. Loran had possessed the fame and power that Jaln could only dream of. Loran had had it all  
  
But now the favored one of the Empire was an abomination. Turning against his people, his government, and supporting a pack of rebels that had no moral or legal right to rule the Galaxy. Jaln counted Loran as a greater traitor than his partner. Phanan was nothing more than an idiot. Despite his claims of intellect, he was blind to the true power that governed the Galaxy. After being injured during the Battle of Endor, he should have seen the errors of his loyalties. Such an accident could only be a warning that he had aligned himself with the wrong beings.  
  
Traitors they were, and they were trying to harm an innocent. Erin's emotional state made it clear that their words were tormenting her. She was too fragile to know the dangers her companions represented. But soon she would know the truth. It would only be a matter of time before Erin was alone, and then Jaln would show her the truth.  
  
Using whatever means were necessary… 


	18. Chocolate

Title: Downtime in Las Vegas  
Author: Aggy agheart@lycos.com  
Characters: Erin and the Wraiths/Rogues  
Archive: WAAS, Sith Chicks, Wildfire anywhere else,  
ask first  
Rating: R  
Feedback: PLEASE  
  
Disclaimer: I own Erin, I wish I owned Ton and Face (I really, really wish...) they're owned by the unappreciative George Lucas. Please don't sue me...  
  
Downtime in Las Vegas  
  
Chapter 18--Chocolate  
  
Erin had a helluva lot of thinking to do. Deep serious, matters of the heart style thinking. And in her mind, there was one vital component missing for a night of contemplating her sins. Chocolate. And luckily for her, there was an M&M store within walking distance from the hotel.  
  
She expected an easy escape. Since neither one of the pilots were trying to convince her to commit some random act of mayhem, she assumed both had found some other form of entertainment.  
  
//Through the casino. Past the lion cage...and NO stopping to watch the kitties. Then out the door and onward to chocolate!//  
  
Her steps slowed as she walked past the lion exhibit. The glass was lined with children eagerly placing their hands on the glass, hoping the cats would turn towards them. The lions, of course, pretended not to be interested. Resolutely she moved away...until a flash of silver caught her eye.  
  
Her breath caught when she saw him.  
  
Aristocratic sculpted features silhouetted against the sunlight-bright glare of the lion cage. A face filled with strength that he doubted existed inside his soul. Wounded yet strong. Guarded, yet in his own way, compassionate and caring. He turned, making no attempt to hide the metal that supposedly marred his face.  
  
He watched the crowd for moment, then bowed his head. //Was that how I looked to him when he found me there last night? Does he feel as lost as I do?//  
  
She was moving towards the glass box, her desire for chocolate forgotten. Biting her lip, she watched his shoulders move in a sigh, his head resting in his hands. //Why is he so hurt? Could I have...but he hates me. Why would last night bother him if he hates me now?//  
  
Maybe he didn't hate her for what she had done...  
  
Oh Sith...  
  
Silently she slid onto the bench beside him and tentatively cleared her throat. "Um...Ton?"  
  
# # #  
  
//I have to forget her. She's made her choice. She doesn't want me. She probably doesn't even like me. She's...// A soft nervous voice spoke; slowly he raised his head. //She's sitting beside me...//  
  
Oh Sith...  
  
# # #  
  
Ton blinked at her as if surprised by her presence. Erin thought it seemed strange how his eye would blink but the optic never faltered. It should have been unnerving but she had accepted the prosthetic as part of him within a few minutes of their first meeting. Color washed his high cheekbones, making a handsome contrast to his goatee.  
  
"You're in my spot," she announced.  
  
That caught them both by surprise. One golden brow arched upward. "Am I really?"  
  
She pretended to be nonchalant while her mind gibbered wildly. "Yes, that's my brooding spot."  
  
He glanced at her sidelong. "Then you're in my spot."  
  
"Only because you're in mine," she countered, suddenly fighting the urge to giggle.  
  
The goatee twitched with his faint smile. "Then we must remedy the situation somehow. We could change positions."  
  
"Or we could go eat chocolate," she blurted. //Why oh why did I invite him?//  
  
He chuckled and stood, offering her his hand. "A wise man never refuses chocolate. Especially when the alternative is brooding. Let's go find some."  
  
Erin laughed as he pulled her to her feet. "Don't you know chocolate is an essential ingredient to proper brooding?"  
  
"No I didn't," he drawled. "Perhaps you can show me all the best uses for chocolate."  
  
Erin paused, fighting the blush that was trying to attack as uses for chocolate syrup ran through her mind. //No thoughts of chocolate sauce, mousse, fudge or any other toppings...// She caught his hand and began dragging Ton off before he realized she was thinking of him covered with hot fudge, whipped cream, with a cherry on top...  
  
# # #  
  
Erin reached into the bag of M & Ms situated between her and Ton, studiously avoiding the green ones. //If the myth about them being an aphrodisiac is true...well I've got enough NC17 thoughts, thank you very much. I don't need any more help.//  
  
Munching on her candy, she watched Ton from beneath her lashes. It was strange seeing him act nervous. Of the two Wraiths, he always seemed to be the one that was in total control, but now he seemed as nervous as she was.  
  
//Perhaps I misjudged him.// She looked away from the pilot, sipping at her Coke. //Maybe he doesn't hate me...Maybe I....//  
  
When she looked up, she found Ton staring intently at her. The red optic that replaced his left eye completely unsettled her. For some reason she thought he was attempting to read her very thoughts.  
  
She squirmed and looked away.  
  
"Are you sorry that you kissed me?" His voice was frigid, carrying no trace of emotion. It almost frightened her, the person who had attempted to make her smile, who had given her a pep talk. The man she had so shamelessly kissed in public was gone, replaced with some frigid clone that seemed to not care about anything or anyone.  
  
Erin couldn't help shivering at his tone, feeling absolute misery that she had hurt him. Bowing her head, she finally managed to whisper, "No, I'm glad I kissed you. I'm only sorry that I hurt you. I never meant..."  
  
Tentatively, his hand stretched across the table to touch her fingers. She remained absolutely still until he clasped her hand, giving it a gentle squeeze. Slowly, she looked up, trying to read his expression. The coldness was gone. Pain, uncertainty, doubt, the emotions that has always plagued her life. She gave him a weak smile, trying to find the words to beg for forgiveness. //Gods, when did my life become this complicated?// "I know you never meant to hurt me. I was inconsiderate. I shouldn't have just blurted out..."  
  
"Ton," she sighed. "Stop before we spent the entire night apologizing."  
  
He smiled at her and mischief glowed in his blue eye. "I'm sorry."  
  
Erin kicked him.  
  
"No fair, I'm wounded."  
  
"Were wounded," she corrected. "You're fine now."  
  
"Except the spectacular bruise forming on my shin. Thank you very much," he grumbled.  
  
She decided to ignore him, looking over her shoulder to study the sky outside the curved glass windows. It seemed strange to be sitting inside a gigantic Coke bottle. //Only in Vegas.//  
  
Only in Vegas would she be able to meet someone like Ton or Face...  
  
The thought thrilled her and made her uncomfortable. She was having the time of her life, but in a few short days this amazing lifetime would end and she would be forced back into an existence she was growing to despite.  
  
Shutting down that thought before it could throw her into another fit of brooding, she considered the rapidly fading sunlight. It was later than she thought. Dusk would soon be settling over Sin City. Suddenly she had an idea. "Hey Ton, have you ever seen sunset in the desert?"  
  
"Only on Tattoine which is hideous any time of day."  
  
"Then it's time you saw it in a desert that doesn't have two suns."  
  
He pretended to be terrified. "Yes, Mistress whatever you say. Just don't hit me again."  
  
Sticking out her tongue, she reached for more chocolate, studiously ignoring the fact that she had somehow managed to grab a handful of the green candies. 


	19. Sunset

Title: Downtime in Las Vegas  
  
Author: Aggy agheart@lycos.com  
  
Characters: Erin and the Wraiths/Rogues  
  
Archive: WAAS, Sith Chicks, Wildfire anywhere else, ask first  
  
Rating: R  
  
Feedback: PLEASE!!!!!!!! (Yes, I'm a PraiseSlut)  
  
Disclaimer: I own Erin, I wish I owned Ton and Face (I really, really wish...) they're owned by theunappreciative George Lucas. Please don't sue me…  
  
Downtime in Las Vegas  
  
Chapter 19--Sunset  
  
The desert of Nevada was so much different than the wastes of Tatooine. The twin suns of the arid planet had a way of baking the land into glass. When compared to that crystalline soil, the sand outside of Las Vegas almost seemed pillow-soft. The air lacked the searing quality of the Jundland Wastes. It was hot, the heat radiating up from the sands almost burning Ton's lungs, but the warmth eased aches that he had long ago learned to live with.  
  
For the first time since Endor, Ton felt himself relax. //Of course, Erin's presence has nothing to do with it. Hm, if I believe that, I'm sure Booster can find a SSD to sell me.//  
  
He leaned against the side of the dusty Firebird and eyed the woman beside him. The only indication that she noticed his attention was the way she fiddled with the edge of the blanket she had spread out for them to sit on.  
  
"Is it that much different than Tatooine?" she whispered, finally turning to look him in the eye. He still found it surprising that she didn't avoid the optic, accepting it as if it were as natural as flesh and blood.  
  
"Very much. Tatooine is harder. Darker despite the twin suns." Ton found that his voice was low, matching her whisper. For some reason, it seemed sacrilege to break the quiet that permeated the land.  
  
She stopped playing with the blanket, hands resting demurely in her lap. He wondered how someone who had been so forward the night before could suddenly become so shy. "How can it be darker with so much sunlight?"  
  
"Tatooine is a planet filled with broken dreams. Most people settle into the landscape, accepting that they will never have more than the scrap of land they eke a living out of, while others…Others look towards the stars wishing for a life they most likely will never have." He looked thoughtful for a moment, watching the deep colors of sunset spill across the darkening sky. Even the brightness of the sky was different, as if the second sun of Tatooine managed to leech the color from the planet's sunssets. "Only the lucky ones, get to escape."  
  
"A planet of broken dreams," she murmured, shivering despite the heat.  
  
Without thinking, he slid his arm around her. He barely managed not to grin foolishly as she snuggled against him. "Even broken dreams can somehow be achieved," he said softly, suddenly realizing that perhaps his words could be true. Perhaps if he had more faith in himself…Resting his chin on the top of her head, they silently watched the play of light and shadow, both beings considering his words until twilight forced them back into the city. 


	20. Potential

Title: Downtime in Las Vegas  
  
Author: Aggy agheart@lycos.com  
  
Characters: Erin and the Wraiths/Rogues  
  
Archive: WAAS, Sith Chicks, Wildfire anywhere else, ask first  
  
Rating: R  
  
Feedback: PLEASE!!!!!!!! (Yes, I'm a PraiseSlut)  
  
Disclaimer: I own Erin, I wish I owned Ton and Face (I really, really wish...) they're owned by theunappreciative George Lucas. Please don't sue me…  
  
Downtime in Las Vegas  
  
Chapter 20 --Potential  
  
  
  
Erin was not going to consider how much she enjoyed spending the evening watching the sunset. She just would not consider it. She had enough on her mind, enough confusion in her already out of control life without considering how amazing it had felt to have Ton's arm around her shoulders. To allow herself to imagine what it would be like for that level of happiness to enter her life on a regular basis.  
  
Instead she let herself become lost in the feel of the Firebird, luxuriating in the simplicity of machine and road. She let herself fall into the rhythm of metal, letting all other worries slip way. //Is this what happens when Ton and Face fly their x-wings? Do they let themselves become a part of the ship or it is just a tool?// She knew Ton was watching her, studying how she controlled the car. But he didn't seem nervous so she ignored him, letting the road and Firebird steal away her fears.  
  
# # #  
  
It was fascinating watching Erin drive the angry little car. How smoothly she anticipated the needs of the machine and the road, until they were almost one entity. And what astounded him was how effortlessly she worked with the vehicle. As if it truly brought her joy.  
  
She coaxed speeds out of the automobile that he knew were illegal, but she didn't seem to care, her concentration never wavering, her enjoyment only growing as the speedometer crept higher and higher.  
  
It was interesting to think that the meek redhead could enjoy something that was both illegal and dangerous. It gave him a new insight to her personality that he had only glimpsed the night before when she had kissed him.  
  
He filed the information away; knowing it was important to understanding Erin and perhaps vital to showing her what her true potential could be.  
  
# # #  
  
Erin felt a wave of disappointment echo through her when she finally pulled into the casino parking lot. As she pulled into a vacant space, loneliness began worrying at her heart. The enchantment of the sunset was over, now they had to return to reality.  
  
//Too bad I don't want to return to reality…// Sighing, she unbuckled her seat belt, pausing when she realized Ton was staring at her again. Maybe her driving had bothered him. //Though that'd be silly. He flies at light speed after all.// "Um…something wrong."  
  
"No…" Ton said slowly. Why was he staring at her like that? Like he wanted to…Suddenly he swooped forward, kissing her quickly and giving her the smile that was almost a grin. "Just wanted to thank you for showing me the desert."  
  
She blinked then returned his smile, for once not feeling ashamed or frightened by the sign of affection. "No problem," she giggled noticing that his lips had picked up an interesting tint. Grabbing her purse, Erin pulled a tissue from its depths. "But you might want to clean up a bit before we go inside. Cherry Crush definitely isn't your color." 


	21. Wild Ride

Title: Downtime in Las Vegas   
Author: Aggy   
Characters: Erin and the Wraiths   
Archive: WAAS, Sith Chicks, FF.net   
Rating: R Feedback: PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!!!   
Disclaimer: I don't own Ton and Face, but I do own Erin. George Lucas owns Star Wars, I just wish I did.  
  
  
Downtime in Las Vegas   
Chapter 21-Wild Ride  
  
  
Dinner was a strange experience. Erin expected the day's two kisses to form some sort of sexual tension between herself and the Wraiths, but instead it seemed like everything was settling into something warm and comfortable. There was still a small amount of macho posturing, but she figured that it would be impossible to completely stop their antics without knocking one or both of the pilots unconscious.  
  
After the meal, they strolled along the walkways that connected the hotels, staring at the lights of the hotels farther down the strip. Well.she was staring at the lights, Ton and Face were absolutely fascinated by the roller coaster that slithered around the New York Hotel.  
  
"Oh, pretty." Loran sighed, enthralled as the cars clanged up the metal track. He caught hold of her arm and began dragging her towards the casino. "I want to ride it!"  
  
"Great," Erin said slowly, watching the roller coaster hit the top of one of the inclines then plummet downward. Frightened screams echoed through the twilight. Her stomach seemed to fall downward with the clattering cars. "You ride, I'll watch."  
  
"It'll be fun," Ton cajoled, giving her a gallant look as he escorted her down a stairway. She was so busy concentrating on not tripping over her own feet and Ton's chivalry that she didn't realize that they were outside, getting closer to the dreaded machine. When she finally looked up, realizing how close they were to the Wraiths' target, she backpedaled, hoping to evade the pilots. //Don't make me get on that thing!// She had never been on a roller coaster, but the dizzying heights they climbed to were enough to send her screaming away.  
  
The tactic didn't work. Face and Ton exchanged a look, caught her by both arms and began dragging her towards the entrance and the ride that seemed to be her destiny. Erin dug in her heels, cursing the fact that she had decided to wear sandals on her chocolate run instead of her cowboy boots. "Come on guys, I really don't need to do this. You guys can go by yourselves and I'll sigh over how brave you are."  
  
Somehow they had managed to drag her from the walkway to the roller coaster. //Just my luck, no line! Sithspawn! The Force is against me!//  
  
"Really guys I don't need to." Face and Ton seemed to read each others thoughts and simultaneously caught hold of the belt loops of her jeans and lifted her up and plopped her onto the seat of the roller coaster.  
  
Ton slid onto the bench, blocking her escape. Face clambered over the seat behind her then over the back of her prison to settle in beside her. He gave her THE grin. If she weren't so panicked, she would have been dazzled. Instead she gripped the bar in front of her as if her very life depended on it. His smile wavered and he patted her leg gently. "Don't worry, Luv. There's nothing to be afraid of. It's completely safe. Just a bit of speed and then it's over."  
  
Ton felt Erin tremble as she nodded vaguely at his Wing. "Erin, you'll be fine. And I thought you liked speed."  
  
"I do," her voice wavered then turned into a yelp as the 'coaster rumbled forward a notch. "But not heights." She looked up.and up.and up.at the arch of track in front of the car. "Oh Sith." she groaned, covering her eyes as the roller coaster clanked to life.  
  
# # #  
  
"Who would've thought."  
  
Ton shrugged helplessly, for once totally baffled. "I have to admit I didn't expect this."  
  
".A pilot getting motion sick."  
  
Face gave Erin a withering glare, then turned a shade of green that did NOT flatter his eyes and ran towards the restroom he had just recently vacated. Ton moved to follow his Wing, but Erin caught hold of his arm. "Don't think you should, he's a tad embarrassed right now."  
  
"I'll take care of him," Erin offered.  
  
One golden brow arched up as he considered the redhead. "And why would it be less embarrassing for you to help Face than me?"  
  
"Because I can sigh over his bravery and soothe his ego. With you, he'll keep thinking 'wait till the squad finds out.'" She grinned, "Anyway, when has Face been immune to a woman swooning over him?"  
  
Ton thought a moment then smiled. "Never."  
  
"So I'm the logical choice." She kissed his cheek. "Go back to the hotel and I'll make sure he gets cleaned up and his ego humored." He gave her a thoughtful look. "Don't worry. I'm a big girl. I have my cell phone so if there's an emergency I can call you. Anyway, I'll have Face to protect me."  
  
"That's what I'm afraid of," Ton muttered, knowing she was right. Face would be humiliated if his Wing watched him cough up his toenails because of a child's ride. But that didn't mean he had to like the plan, or the idea of Loran being alone with Erin. Not that he'd tell her or Face that.  
  
He leaned down, brushing a soft kiss against her lips. "I'll see you tonight. And be careful." Though he wasn't sure what, or who, he wanted her to careful of.  
  
# # #  
  
When Face finally emerged from the restroom, he found Erin patiently waiting by the door, a plastic cup in one hand and a travel sized toothbrush and tube of toothpaste in the other. She smiled shyly and handed the toothbrush to him, "Thought you might want to clean up a little."  
  
He nodded his thanks and returned to the restroom, wondering if he should just stay in the tiled cubicle. When he exited, Erin handed him the cup. "Flat Sprite."  
  
"Uh.ok," he said slowly, looking at the clear liquid.  
  
"It's carbonated flavored water. Like Coke, but lemon flavored. When you drink it without the carbonation, it's supposed to settle your stomach."  
  
He took a tentative sip. Sweet but not too bad. And it was cold, which was settling his stomach more than whatever magical properties flat soda was supposed to have. "If you let it go flat, why not just drink water?"  
  
Erin shrugged. "I have no idea. It's just an old home remedy. It's supposed to work, or it psyches you into thinking it will work."  
  
They walked silently for a few moments, then she tentatively placed her hand in his free one; he gently squeezed her fingers as they headed back towards their hotel. "Thank you for making me go on the roller coaster."  
  
"Why thank me? You were terrified."  
  
"Yeah but I'm not now. One less thing to be afraid of." She sighed tiredly. "I spend too much time being afraid."  
  
"We're all afraid, Erin. What varies is how we deal with those fears."  
  
She pulled away and stared at the lights, crossing her arms over her chest. She knew she looked childish but she didn't care. "I already know I don't deal well with my fears, ok? New subject."  
  
Face touched her shoulder, his sigh sending tingles along her neck. "Ok. Do you want to go back to the hotel?"  
  
"We should."  
  
"Should and want to are two different things. If you're going to be a Wraith you're going to have to learn that very important lesson."  
  
//I'm not going to be a Wraith. I can't be a Wraith no matter how much I fantasize about it,// Erin thought dully, wishing she could just stop thinking and enjoy the few days she had left with Ton and Face.  
  
She turned to him and gave him a smile that was a little too bright. Face noticed the effort it took her to look cheerful but decided to let her have her privacy. "So do you want to go back to your room?" he persisted.  
  
"We should," she answered again. But he noticed she didn't sound as resolved as she had before. Actually there was something wistful in her tone as she stared at the lights.  
  
//Always so proper.unless you get her riled,// Face barely kept himself from grinning at the thought. Her outburst in the lingerie shop had shown that there was a side to Erin that could be very exciting, //If she ever lets go of that prim-and-proper attitude.Force help the lucky man that gets a chance to see that passion.//  
  
He studiously ignored any thoughts about being the one that could get to see her passion. Instead of focusing on those insistent thoughts, he tugged on Erin's hand. "Come on, it's still early. Let's go exploring."  
  
He expected her to protest, but instead she smiled, her eyes gray eyes shining with mischief. "How 'bout we go to the Stratosphere. There's a roller coaster on top of the tower."  
  
Loran felt his stomach lurch. "Do you realize you're an evil, EVIL woman?"  
  
She gave him a wicked grin. "Flattery will get you everywhere."  
  
Before he could come up with a witty response, or more accurately, drag his mind away from the thoughts that accompanied the idea of 'everywhere,' Erin caught hold of his hand, dragging him off into the brightness of the Vegas night. 


	22. I Feel Free

Note! Yes Finally! The Muse has taken over and I have written another chapter of Downtime. (Sorry I'm still bouncing coz I'm so excited that my year long writer's block is over). Anyway, someone commented in a review that the chapters are too short. My answer to this, they're the way they wanted to be written. It's a story with snack-sized chapters, not meal-sized ones. Sorry people, that's just the way the Muse wants it. And when the Muse is as sexy as Ton and Face, you don't complain about their whims. ;-)  
  
The title comes from a song by Cream, which helped inspire my muse.  
  
Chapter 22 "I Feel Free"  
  
Why had she done it? Why hadn't she gone back to her hotel room to sulk and wish for things that couldn't happen? That was Erin's usual method of dealing with life. But not much of a life, is it?  
  
She considered her life for a few moments. How her friends had drifted away as she focused more and more on college until Lisa was the only person she talked to on a regular basis. Her "boyfriend" had definitely been a boy and not a friend. He'd been more hurtful than helpful, belittling her until she believed every nasty comment that fell out of his lying mouth.  
  
It'd taken a lot of time to deal with it all, to get her life together. But now, she realized it wasn't really together. How together could it be when she hid from everything and couldn't enjoy a wonderful vacation with two gorgeous men?  
  
Yep, Erin. You are one sad puppy.She fiddled with a strand of hair while she and Face waited for the tram that would zoom them to the other end of the strip. Why can't I stop thinking and start enjoying myself?  
  
"Credit for your thoughts?"  
  
Erin's fingers stilled as she nervously turned to Face. "What makes you think I was thinking?"  
  
Face smiled wryly. "You're always thinking, Red Leader. Your mind's always going light speed."  
  
"That's not . . ." Her voice trailed off as the wry smile turned into a smirk. "Okay. Okay," she sighed. "I was thinking."  
  
He slid his arm around her shoulders. A few women gave Erin envious glares, but she ignored the hostility and focused on the tingly feeling that was racing across her back. "Wanna share those thoughts?"  
  
She began to speak, then reconsidered. Did she really want to tell him how lonely and pathetic her life had become? Did she want to linger on such dismal thoughts during this vivid dream-turned-reality. "No, I don't."  
  
Loren tensed at her sudden abruptness. She quickly wrapped an arm around his waist. He relaxed slightly against her. "I didn't mean to sound so abrupt, Face. I just figure, why talk about depressing stuff on vacation?" She looked up at him and smiled. "Aren't we supposed to enjoy ourselves on vacation."  
  
"Yub yub." He smiled at the woman that were staring at him and gave them THE grin. They alternated between near swooning and glaring vibroblades at Erin.  
  
"Stop that," she hissed, lightly kicking his shin. "They're getting jealous."  
  
"So what? Is it MY fault that you're the most beautiful woman here and that you have impeccable taste in men?"  
  
She arched a brow at him, trying desperately not to laugh at the egotism of his words. Or melt into a puddle because he said she was beautiful. "Powering up those ego-powered shields?"  
  
Face gasped, giving her a pained look. "How can you be so cruel? I am not egotistical. I am modest, humble, unassuming . . ."  
  
"Ton bought you a thesaurus for your birthday, huh?"  
  
"Two actually."  
  
Erin shook her head. "The poor Squad."  
  
"They really come in handy for annoying Wedge during meetings," Face grinned.  
  
"I'm sure they do," Erin muttered. "So why'd you get motion sick?"  
  
The grin turned into a half-hearted glare. "It's impolite to change subjects so quickly."  
  
"A Wraith wouldn't know politeness if it bit him on the. . ."  
  
Face kissed her temple and sighed. "You're wit is refreshing. You're beauty is inspiring. Though your tact is severely lacking."  
  
"I already told you flattery would get you everywhere. Now why did a pilot get motion sick?"  
  
"And as tenacious as a Jawa trying to steal an R2 unit," Loran muttered.  
  
She ignored the jibe. "Why did you get motion sick?"  
  
Face glared at her, causing Erin to giggle wickedly. "You're never going to let me live that down, are you?"  
  
"Nope," she grinned.  
  
"All right. All right. The only reason I can think of why I got sick was because I wasn't in control. It's one thing to pilot a ship; it's totally different to give up control to someone else."  
  
A wicked little thought sprang to mind. "Dammit, there go all my dominatrix fantasies." Her grey eyes widened as she clapped her hands over her mouth. "Oh . . . my . . . Gawd! I can't believe I said that."  
  
Face could almost feel the embarrassment radiating off of Erin. He really should let the comment slide, politely ignoring the delicious fantasies that had sprang to mind. But, as Erin had said, a Wraith wouldn't know politeness if it bit him on the. . .  
  
"Ooooh, Pet," he purred against her ear. "I would LOVE to lose control with you."  
  
Erin shivered. Told herself that Face's purring was NOT affecting her. That it was the cool desert air that was causing chills to ricochet through her body. Liar. You have FACE LORAN purring in your ear!  
  
It took all her self control to remain composed. But the heat of his breath against her skin, the luscious sound of his voice short circuited something in her brain. Because in any other circumstances she would have been too shy to make any sort of flirtatious comment but somehow embarrassment was overwhelmed by some impulse she couldn't name.  
  
"You remember that outfit I tried on at Vicky's?"  
  
His breath hitched, caressing her neck. "The white one with the feathers?"  
  
"Mmmhmm. That's the one. I bought it while you weren't looking."  
  
Erin had never heard a more satisfying sound than the soft whimper that information caused. But it was the words that Face whispered against her skin that made her tremble. "I'll let you dominate me ALL night long if you promise to wear those feathers. What do you say, Luv?"  
  
Erin was sure she forgot how to breathe as her mind supplied detailed images of what she could do to Face Loran if she had an entire night to live out her wildest fantasies. Feathers. Silk scarves. Chocolate sauce. And Face Loran naked and hers to command. .  
  
She stuttered, unable to completely comprehend the fact that with one simple word, the Wraith would be hers for the night.  
  
It was luck that the tram arrived before she could answer. She was still debating whether it was good luck or ill as she settled into her seat next to Face and the train zoomed away from the station. 


	23. Weight of the World on my Shoulders

Star Wars and its characters are owned by George Lucas. Please don't sue me for writing fan fic...

**Weight of the world on my shoulders**

The Eiffel Tower. She was standing on the observation deck of the Eiffel Tower. Erin almost bounced with excitement. Okay, so it wasn't REALLY the Eiffel Tower, but the recreation of the acclaimed landmark that sat beside the Paris hotel was probably the closest Erin would get to the real thing.

She smiled as she stared out into the night. The night air was cool and crisp. The neon lights that were standard to Las Vegas stood out in bright contrast against the darkness. Paris wouldn't have such garish decorations, but there was vitality to Las Vegas that was hard to deny.

The place made her feel just as vibrant as those flashing lights. As if she could throw aside her past and embrace the future. Even if the future wouldn't include Ton and Face. Nope, I'm not going to think of that. I'm going to enjoy every moment of this vacation and face reality when I'm back at college.

It was a strange concept for her, to ignore the future in favor of living in the moment. But the decision FELT right. Especially when Face Loran was standing beside her.

He looked damn good with the shadows and colored light playing over his face. She'd seen all of his holos once they had been imported onto Earth, but the adolescent that had starred in those silly films was nothing compared to man that was steadily charming her out of her mundane existence.

"It's beautiful up here." He spoke softly, gently jolting her out of her thoughts. His words surprised her. She'd assumed that to someone who had seen dozens of planets would find Vegas bland in comparison. But Face seemed to find the city as exciting as she did. He gave her a wry look. "Does this place ever sleep?"

"Never," she chuckled. "No rest for the wicked."

He gave her an innocent look. Which meant, she was sure to be in trouble soon. "So does that mean you sleep soundly or that you're an insomniac?"

"I am not going to comment because anything I say will get me into trouble," she answered tartly before returning her gaze to the skyline. Erin glanced at him, hoping he wouldn't notice. He was studying her, as if trying to decide if she fit in the "innocent" or "wicked" category. She wondered which label he would decide upon.

Eventually, he took her hand and watched the flashing lights. "From what I've read, Paris is one of the most romantic cities on your planet." Erin bit her lip as his fingers traced patterns against her palm. Her skin tingled as he continued playing with her hand.

"I. . . I guess it is. I've never been to Paris. I've only seen it in movies."

"Life is nothing like the movies," Face said stiffly. His fingers stilled for a moment, then he laced them between her own. "You know everyone thought my life was perfect because I was in the movies."

"I know it wasn't. At least from the books they wrote about the Wraiths, I know it wasn't." She shrugged. "I don't know if they're anymore accurate than the movies."

His smile, for once, didn't show off his handsome features or those stunning pale green eyes. Instead, it was filled with sadness and acceptance. "If you read the books you know that I made propaganda films. That I helped the Empire recruit thousands of innocent men into service. If it weren't for me. . . "

His voice trailed off, giving Erin time to consider how to deal with this confession. She knew that Face was dealing with the consequences of what he had done when he was younger. But she also knew from how Ton treated his Wing, that sympathy might not be the answer. "If it wasn't for you, Ton would be dead. The Wraiths wouldn't have your leadership abilities." She nudged him in the ribs. "And I would never have gone on a roller coaster. Seems like you've done quite a lot in your life."

She expected him to make some silly joke. Or to at least give her a real smile. But her words went unheeded. She wasn't sure if he was ignoring her or if he was too wrapped up in the past that he couldn't comprehend her words. "All those young men, rushing off to join the Empire. They all believed that the Imps were good and just." His hand slipped from hers, clenching the railing in a death grip. "They wanted to be a hero like the ones I played in the movies. It was all my fault."

"Garik." It was the first time she hadn't called him by his nickname. It seemed to clear away enough of his guilt to allow him to look at her. She wasn't sure if he expected her to condemn him or empathize with him. Which would help him through this pain?

Neither.

Face truly did believe he'd killed those men. Which was ludicrous. He had done nothing wrong. Ton and the rest of the Squad believed he was innocent of those supposed crimes. In her heart, Erin knew that he had done nothing wrong. But Face couldn't see past this baseless delusion. Which meant, she'd just have to help him break it.

"Garik," she repeated, making sure she had his attention. Then she continued. "That's the biggest load of bantha crap I've ever heard!"

Loran blinked at her in surprise, his jaw dropping almost comically. She would have laughed at his silly expression if the situation wasn't so serious. "What?"

She squared her shoulders and glared at him. "You heard me! That is the biggest load of bantha crap I have ever heard!"

His hands unclenched slightly as he took a step back. Surprised that I can be this vehement, flyboy? Well you ain't seen nothing yet!"But I. . ." Loran stuttered.

"You what? Made a few cheesy holos? So what?" Her temper was beginning to bubble. But not at Face, not really. It was aimed at an Empire that had used a trusting soul to lie to an entire Galaxy. Face had been used, just like every other member of the Empire. But Face, like the special few that had joined the Rebels, had learned the truth about the Imperials and had acted to stop the evil that was infecting the Galaxy. Too bad he couldn't see how rare that sort of courage was.

"Erin, you don't understand," Face sighed. "I helped recruit those people. If I hadn't. . . "

"Some other handsome actor would have done the same thing!" Erin finished for him. "Wow, you're really feeding those ego powered shields tonight! Do you think that you're the only actor that they could have hired to play their shining hero? Do you honestly think that you were so damn important that YOU single handedly recruited the entire Imperial Armed Forces?" She reached out, grasping his forearms tightly. Shock illuminated his green eyes. Maybe that means I'm starting to get through."Garik Loran you did NOT force those men to join the Imps. You made holos. You didn't put a blaster to their heads and force them to sign up!"

He shook his head, "You're wrong. It's my fault."

"No I'm not!" She blew out a frustrated sigh. "How old were you when you made your first holo?"

"Six," he muttered, looking over her shoulder. He couldn't meet her eyes. Not with this remorse eating his soul.

"And what is the age of majority in the Galaxy?"

"Sixteen."

"Who decided to put you in the holos?"

"My parents."

She leaned sideways, left then right, trying to force him to make eye contact. Reluctantly, he met her gaze. "So your parents decided you should make holos and which holos you should make?"

"Yes."

"So how are the holos your fault? You weren't even of legal age when you started making them."

He scowled down at her. "But I made them after I was of age."

"You may have been of age, but you were still a kid. A kid that believed the system worked. That the good guys wore white and the rebels were trying to destroy the Galaxy. How many kids believe the same thing until the world gives them a hard knock to prove them wrong?" Tentatively, Erin reached up and gently touched the scar that marked the left side of his face. "You paid for your idealism. Just like all the other Rebels. You've proven your worth to the Wraiths. Isn't it about time that you let go of all that guilt and let yourself prove your worth to the person who really matters?"

"And who is that?" he asked quietly. There was something very unsettling in his gaze. Like she should say that SHE was the one that mattered. But that was silly, right? She couldn't matter. In a few days he'd be back on Coruscant. And she'd be back in her lonely dorm.

Anyway this wasn't about HER, it was about HIM.

No matter how much she'd like to be someone that mattered.

"You're the one that matters. You have to prove it to yourself. Until then, you're still being used by the Empire."

His lips twitched faintly. Almost a smile, but not quite. "I expected a different answer."

"Like what?" Suddenly she had the sense that he was toying with her. Nothing manipulative. Nothing that cruel. More like he was testing her.

"I expected you to say something about proving it to you."

"You don't have to prove it to me, Face Loran. I already know that you didn't do anything wrong."

He chuckled and suddenly Erin found herself pressed against his chest. Instinctively, she snuggled into his embrace. "Thanks, Red Leader."

"For what?" she asked, her voice muffled by his shirt. She tried very hard not to focus on how wonderful it felt to be this close to Loran. Those thoughts were BAD. And they led to ones that were both BAD and naughty.

"For not letting me get too egotistical. You and Ton are right. I didn't do anything wrong." He rested his chin on the top of her head and sighed. "But that doesn't make forgiveness any easier."

"Forgiveness of self is one of the hardest lessons to learn."

He pulled away, and then gently tipped her head up to look into her eyes. "Have you been talking to Yoda? 'Cause that's very deep."

"Thanks . . . I think." She studied him carefully. "Don't you think I can be deep?"

"Yes, but after your blaster-like attack, suddenly changing to a vibroblade is surprising. But in good ways." He kissed the top of her head. "So how did you learn that lesson?"

"The hard way," she muttered.

He stilled. "Who taught you that?"

"I taught that lesson to myself. It was helped along by my ex-boyfriend." She shrugged. "It's no big deal. He was a jerk. He cheated on me. I blamed myself. I'm over it now."

Face gave her a knowing look. "Okay, okay," Erin sighed. "I'm sort of over it. It's nothing that time and some fun won't heal."

"Fun, huh?" Loran backed away. "Well, thanks to my little mental meltdown, you've been lacking in fun this evening. Which I need to remedy."

Like a scene out of one of his holos, Face bowed low in front of her. "Red Leader, may I have this dance?" He looked up at her, watching her reaction, pale green eyes bright with laughter.

Suddenly, Erin again became aware of her surroundings. High atop the Eiffel Tower with neon twilight illuminating the cool desert air. It wasn't Paris, but it was the next best thing. The weight of Face's worries and her own past slipped away, leaving behind an emotion she could only describe as giddiness.

Erin couldn't remember any time in her life that she'd been giddy. She decided she liked the feeling.

As Loran watched her, lips twitching as he fought back a smile, Erin found herself curtsying. I didn't even know I COULD curtsy.But curtsy she did. Just like one of the heroines in those holos she had watched dozens of times. She almost wished that she was wearing some lovely gown or at least some flirty sundress instead of her jeans. But then the moment would have been predictable, just like one of Face's movies. This. . . This was real.

And it was pure magic. . .

As he took her hand, she couldn't stop herself from grinning up at him. He looked like the dashing hero that she remembered so well from the Princess and the Rogue. No, he looked better, Erin decided. He looked like a real hero, not some holographic imitation. "You know what?"

His arm slid around her waist. "What?"

"This is better than the movies."

As he led her through the first steps of a waltz, he couldn't stop himself from grinning down at her. "You know what?"

"What?" she asked, spinning around, and then stepping back into his arms.

"You're absolutely right. This IS better than the movies."


	24. Loathing in Las Vegas

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars but I own the original characters (George Lucas does) I've created and the creativity that allowed me to write this. Don't sue me, I'm poor. 

Chapter 24

Loathing in Las Vegas

The traitor was touching her.

Dressed as an Earth tourist, Jaln watched Face Loran and Erin Hart dance across the observation deck. He felt a hot, hard flash of anger slam against his ribs. No, this went beyond touching, this was blatant seduction. It would be obvious even to a protocol droid. How could Erin not realize what the traitor was planning?

But then weren't females particularly susceptible to such methods? Weren't the thousands of romantic holos that were released throughout the Galaxy each year proof of that?

And this was "The Face" that was dazzling Erin. Females from every part of the Galaxy had been fallen for his looks and charm. Erin might be an exceptional being but she was still female which meant she was prone to female weaknesses.

But Erin was different than other females. The information provided by his superiors and his own research proved that. Intelligent, studious, and responsible, she could become a valuable asset to the Empire.

In the past, few females had been accepted into Imperial service, but a handful of exceptional women had become vital additions to the Empire.

Someone like Erin could become an essential part of the Empire. Her understanding of Earth combined with her knowledge of Rogue and Wraith squadrons would be valuable to his superiors.

If only she wasn't being brainwashed by the Rebels. If only that bastard wasn't trying to fuck her. Loran might not have lured Erin into his bed, but it would only be a matter of time. He'd seduce her, use her, and then cast her aside. Loran has shown no loyalty to the Imperials that had launched his credit making career, why would he show any sort of loyalty to a shy collage woman that was overwhelmed by his charm?

Garik's ingratitude towards the Empire infuriated him. The actor had been treated like a godling during the height of his career. Moffs had fawned over him. Isard had commended him. The Imperials would have made his every whim a reality.

And that hadn't been enough for the traitor.

How could being a shining star of the Empire not be enough? How could it not fulfill every need and desire a man had?

Garik Loran had been the most envied man in the Empire. Wealth and power rested within his grasp. Women vied for a chance to be near him. Everything a sentient being could want or desire would have been handed to Loran on silver platters and shimmer silk sheets.

And how did the bastard show his appreciation to the Imperials that had given him so much? By disowning the great Empire and joining forces with the rebel forces that were spreading like a cancer across the Galaxy.

The man didn't possess a shred of loyalty. Honor meant nothing to Loran.

A man like that manipulated the beings around him without remorse. Destroying lives in pursuit of his own selfish needs.

There was no doubt in Jaln's mind. Garik Loran would destroy that lovely woman just like Rogue squadron had destroyed Ysanne Isard's plans.

Jaln couldn't let that happen.

At first, his supervisors would be angry, but when they realized what an important addition Erin would be to their plans, they would praise him. And after the taint of the Rebels had been removed from her mind, Erin would be grateful that he had freed her from the Wraiths' grasp. Eventually gratitude would evolve into more passionate emotions. . .

But none of that could happen while Loran was charming her. Even a woman as intelligent as Erin was susceptible to Garik's deceit.

He would not let Garik Loran defile Erin. He would not allow the traitor to ruin such an exceptional person.

The Wraith's presence would have to be removed from her life.

Permanently. . .


End file.
